Eihwaz
by Paladium
Summary: Eihwaz es la runa de la defensa y eso era lo que Sirius quería para él: un seguro para que se aferrara a la vida.Pero no siempre es fácil, y menos cuando tu ser querido es tan cabezota. *Finalizada*
1. Los inicios nunca son fáciles

**Capítulo 1: Los inicios nunca son fáciles.**

**-1-**

Sirius abrió los ojos un momento. Los volvió a cerrar con rapidez cuando el dolor de cabeza le dio de lleno segundos después. Gimoteó, intentando darse la vuelta para quedar boca arriba y entonces se dio cuenta de que había alguien encima de él. Alguien que se estaba moviendo. Alguien que intentaba irse de allí sin hacer ruido. Abrió los ojos intentando no gruñir, pensando que Snape otra vez pensaba irse de la cama y escaquearse por el resto del día, y se encontró con unos ojos verdes. _Oh, Merlín._ Miró un poco más y vio la cicatriz en forma de rayo. _Oh, Merlin santo._

Harry gritó como si se tratase de una veela en celo, le saltó con agilidad, cogió su ropa y se fue del cuarto corriendo. Sirius se quedó un momento con las manos en los oídos y los ojos cerrados, hasta que escuchó el portazo en ese mismo pasillo. Harry se habría encerrado en el baño seguramente. Intentó levantarse con la sien palpitando y entonces alguien gruñó a su derecha. Miró asustado, esperando ver a Snape como debía ser, y ¡Sí! Ahí estaba, con los ojos cerrados, la cara enterrada en la almohada e intentando atraparle con un brazo vago. Le cogió de la cintura y murmuró algo contra la almohada, antes de arrastrarle hasta allí.

— ¡Snivellus! Despierta, maldita sea. — el grito le llevó de vuelta a la realidad. Snape abrió un ojo y gruñó cuando Sirius continuó hablando. — Harry… Estaba en nuestra cama. Desnudo.

— ¿Me importa? No. — se preguntó y se respondió a sí mismo. Volvió a cerrar el ojo y quitó su mano de la cintura de Sirius mientras éste se levantaba, también desnudo.

— ¿Recuerdas algo de lo que pasó ayer?

— No. — respondió sinceramente Snape, dándose la vuelta para seguir durmiendo. Sirius se agarró la cabeza con una mano mientras con la otra se ponía el pantalón y susurró, quedándose parado un momento:

— Oh, Merlín. ¿Y si Harry, tú y yo…? — dejó la pregunta inconclusa mientras se ponía a toda prisa la camiseta y corría hacia la puerta, gritando. — ¡Harry! ¡Harry, lo siento!

— Cierra cuando te vayas. — murmuró Snape. La puerta se quedó abierta pero no pareció importarle mucho. Se tapó con la manta hasta las orejas y susurró antes de ponerse a dormir. — Luego me sentiré culpable.

**-2-**

Sirius entró en el cuarto en el que Snape seguía durmiendo con una expresión enfadada en la cama. Acababa de conseguir sacar a Harry del baño y le había prometido que se quedaría en el salón mientras él iba a buscar a Severus. Y éste sólo seguía durmiendo, como si no le importara un comino la conclusión a la que Sirius había llegado hacía media hora. Frunció un poco más el ceño y retiró la sábana con fiereza, gritando:

— Despierta, Snivellus.

— ¡¿Qué? ¡Déjame dormir en paz, chucho inútil! — Sirius se agarró la cabeza, resacoso, y Snape volvió a enterrarla en la cama, gimiendo de dolor. También estaba resacoso. Y desnudo.

— Maldita sea, nos hemos acostado con Harry, Snivellus, con Harry Potter, mi ahijado, el hijo de James, el pequeño Cornamenta, el niño que vivió. — comenzó a enumerar los muchísimos apodos que le habían puesto y Snape por fin despegó la cara de las sábanas. Se sentó en la cama mientras Sirius le lanzaba su ropa apresuradamente y antes de que pudiera protestar Sirius ladró. — En cinco minutos te quiero en el salón, vamos a hablar con Harry ahora mismo.

Sirius se fue cerrando la puerta detrás de él con fuerza y pensando cómo habían llegado a esa situación: Snape y él se habían hecho hacía un tiempo algo así como amigos con derecho a roce. Sólo que no eran amigos porque se pasaban el día discutiendo e insultándose, pero la otra parte sí la cumplían. Y luego Harry había venido a pasar una temporada a Grimmauld Place y las cosas habían acabado de una manera que Sirius no podía recordar por más que quería. Se frotó la frente intentando mitigar el dolor y entró en el salón. Harry le estaba esperando sentado en el sofá y restregándose las palmas de las manos en los muslos, sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos.

— Ahora baja Snape. — anunció en voz baja. Harry asintió, poniéndose bien las gafas, y Sirius agregó. — ¿Podrías… Podrías decirme lo que pasó ayer?

— Yo… Me fui con Ron y Hermione de fiesta y cuando volví Snape y tú estabais borrachos en la cocina y tú estabas llorando en su hombro. Y cuando te fui a subir, Snape se vino con nosotros y acabamos… Ya sabes, haciéndolo. — Harry se frotó la cara con las manos, apretando sus ojos por debajo de las gafas. — Yo te… A ti, Sirius. Y Snape me… A mí. Yo era virgen, Sirius, y vosotros me lo quitasteis. — acabó, lagrimeando.

— Tranquilo, Harry, tranquilo. ¿Estás seguro de que yo estaba… Abajo? — Harry asintió mientras se dejaba reconfortar por Sirius, que susurró. — ¿Cómo puede ser? — desde la puerta del salón escucharon la voz gruñona de Snape:

— Es que eres una maricona, Black. — arrastraba las palabras y parecía malditamente enfadado. Y seguramente lo estaría, pensó Sirius observando sus terribles ojeras y la cara de mala leche que llevaba. En sus manos había sendos botes de cristal con una poción que Snape agitó para llamar su atención antes de dársela. Sirius se la bebió de golpe y al instante empezó sentirse mejor, menos resacoso.

— ¿Por qué no te callas, Snape, y hablamos de lo que pasó?

— ¿De eso que no recuerdas, Black? — Sirius le miró asesinamente. — Me parece bien. — se bebió de un sorbo su poción y se sentó en el sillón más grande, dándoles su beneplácito para continuar. Sirius se fijó por primera vez en Harry desde que Snape había entrado: estaba pálido, mirándole como si fuera un sociópata a punto de matarle. O como si hubiera tenido sexo esa misma noche con él.

— Empezaré por el principio, Harry. — dijo Sirius. — Harry, Snape y yo…

— ¿Qué? Pensé que se lo habías contado, Black. — le interrumpió Snape. Sirius le miró fatalmente pero si Snape se enteró no quiso parar. — Quedamos en que se lo contaríamos a nuestros más allegados para que no nos molestaran.

— ¿Tú se lo has contado a alguien, Snivellus?

— No, por supuesto que no. No se lo voy a contar a Dumbledore. — dijo como si fuera lo más obvio.

— Mira, Harry, Snape y yo tenemos una especie de relación abierta. Quiero decir, nos acostamos y hacemos el amor. — intentó suavizar Sirius. Harry asintió, todavía pálido:

— Eso ya lo sé, Sirius. Lo que quiero yo saber es qué vamos a hacer con lo que pasó anoche, porque estabas tú debajo y no me importó, pero Snape estaba encima de mí y eso no me gustó. Fue horrible. — terminó en un susurro, como si no quisiera que el aludido se enterara.

— Oh, vamos, Potter, sé que te gustó. Lo recuerdo perfectamente. — mintió. Harry se sonrojó, intentó negarlo con la cabeza y de repente, Sirius dijo:

— ¿Pero no se supone que tú no recordabas? — Snape sonrió maléficamente y se levantó.

— Mira que sois ilusos los dos. Cuando tengáis una solución al problema me llamáis, mientras tanto iré al sótano. — y Snape se fue. Si las miradas mataran, Sirius estaría echando tierra en la tumba de Snivellus. Pero no era así y ahora estaba él frente al chico que vivió, intentando animarle y consolarle por algo de lo que no se acordaba para nada. Quiso morir pero Harry de repente tuvo la mejor idea posible:

— ¿Y si hacemos como que no pasó nada? — a Sirius le pareció la mejor idea del mundo. Pero Sirius no tenía ningún tacto ni sensibilidad y cualquiera que tuviera un poco más de sentido común que él se habría dado cuenta de que no debió haber aceptado:

— Bien. Será lo mejor. Sí, bien, bien. — volvió a repetir tontamente.

Harry se secó las lágrimas y se fue del salón con los ojos húmedos. Sirius no entendió qué había pasado y dejó el asunto en paz mientras bajaba al laboratorio. Escuchó la puerta del cuarto de Harry cerrarse con demasiada fuerza y se mordió el labio inferior, intentando no pensar que aquello había estado mal. No parecía una mala idea en su cabeza, así que no debía serla. Entró en el laboratorio de Snape, analizando fríamente la situación: ¿Cuándo habían empezado a vivir juntos? ¿Cuándo tenía Snivellus un laboratorio en su casa?

— Snape. — le llamó. Tal y como pensaba, el sótano era pequeño pero en ese momento parecía malditamente claustrofóbico: las paredes estaban forradas de estanterías llenas de tarros asquerosos con cosas asquerosas dentro. Aunque Sirius tenía la carrera de auror, no supo descifrar que había en los botes. — Harry y yo hemos llegado al acuerdo de que vamos a hacer un gran paréntesis. Todo lo que pasó anoche, fuera. Bórralo de tu cabeza, Snivellus porque no se va a volver a tocar el tema.

— ¿Y tu querido ahijado ya ha aceptado que le gustó que le diera por culo?— susurró Snape. Estaba preparando un mejunje de espaldas a él.

— Oh, cierra la boca. Ni que fueras tan bueno.

— Si no fuera tan bueno no estaría aquí, Black. — contraatacó rápidamente. Incluso sin haberse girado, Sirius podía ver su estúpida sonrisa de suficiencia. Odiaba cuando Snape se ponía en plan arrogante y egocéntrico y narcisista y se alababa a sí mismo y hacía que Sirius mentalmente afirmara su opinión sobre lo bueno que era el sexo con Snape. Y… ¡Oh, mierda! Lo estaba haciendo de nuevo.

— Bueno, ya, cállate. Tú haz como si no hubiera pasado nada. — Sirius cerró de un portazo. Aún así pudo escuchar la risa satisfecha de Snape desde dentro cuando no negó su comentario. ¡Maldito Snivellus!


	2. Dejando las cosas claras

**Capítulo 2: Dejando las cosas claras.**

—**2—**

Aquello era una película de terror, se dijo Sirius frotándose las sienes. Harry parecía una especie de montaña rusa de emociones: el día anterior, justo después de llegar al acuerdo de que no hablarían más de lo que había pasado esa noche, había estado el día entero llorando. Ahora, acababa de pasar Snape a su lado en el pasillo y Harry había salido corriendo, como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Y cinco minutos atrás, había sido incapaz de mirar a Sirius a la cara cuando él le había dicho buenos días.

— ¿Qué le pasa? — preguntó Snape sin verdadero interés. Sirius le miró pensando en lo insensible e idiota que debía de ser Snivellus para no darse cuenta de lo que le pasaba a su ahijado.

— Nada, Snivellus, nada.

Snape se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia, y se fue a duchar. Harry tenía dieciséis años, pensó Sirius y agregó con orgullo, y vive una vida como cualquier otro muchacho. En un mes volvería al colegio. Recordó entonces todo lo que había pasado hasta la fecha: James y Lily habían muerto, todo culpa de Voldemort, el treintaiuno de Octubre cuando Harry tenía un año. Él había pasado a ser parte de la familia Dursley y Sirius había sido condenado a cadena perpetua en Azkaban, acusado de cómplice del Innombrable mientras Snape entraba a enseñar en Hogwarts.

Luego, Remus, siempre hábil y espabilado, había encontrado a Peter, el verdadero traidor, y había sacado a Sirius de la cárcel. Les habían dado a ambos una Orden de Merlín, segunda clase, por su titánica labor de descubrir la verdad sobre los horrores de la Guerra Mágica. Sirius a día de hoy seguía pensando que se trataba sólo de una treta del Ministerio para que no les demandara. Y Sirius había conseguido la custodia de un Harry Potter de cinco años. Llevaban once años viviendo juntos y hasta que Harry no había entrado en Hogwarts a la edad reglada, Sirius no había sabido nada de su enemigo de la escuela.

Habían vuelto a ponerse en contacto cuando Harry se quejó de lo injusto que era en sus clases y Sirius decidió pasarse por Hogwarts a recordarle por qué se llamaba Canuto y por qué los Merodeadores eran los reyes del castillo. Y habían acabado con un grave problema de sábanas. El primero de muchos otros, pensó Sirius, observando la puerta del baño.

Ese mismo año y después de varios encuentros sexuales satisfactorios, Sirius consiguió convencer a Snape de salir del castillo y de los remordimientos y las viejas culpas. Ni siquiera supo por qué lo hacía, pero Snape abandonó su trabajo y se puso a hacer pociones. Voldemort nunca regresó y Harry se sintió un chico normal después de los dos meses reglamentarios de miradas de adoración a su cicatriz. Ahora era un muchacho normal, sin amenazas de por medio ni estúpidas conspiraciones. Sólo Harry a secas.

Y, según decía Remus jocosamente, ante el abandono por parte de Harry para ir a Hogwarts (era algo necesario) Sirius había buscado compañía. Y ahora tenía una relación para nada estable con Snivellus. Sirius sonrió con ironía: si de verdad fueran una pareja, serían un par de viejos a punto de divorciarse que se lanzaban indirectas y no tan indirectas a todas horas del día. Se lo pasaban peleando, insultándose y riñendo.

— ¿Sirius? — preguntó Harry. Sirius saltó de su posición con el hombro apoyado en el dintel de la puerta y observando el baño con una mirada embelesada y se puso alerta. — ¿Pensabas en Snape?

Para Harry había sido difícil de aceptar. Snape había sido siempre un auténtico cabrón cuando se trataba del pequeño Potter y al día siguiente estaba viviendo en su casa, con toda la naturalidad posible. A veces seguía llamándole Profesor Snape a falta del ya típico Señor Snape. Pero se había acostumbrado bien al cambio, a pesar de no entenderlo para nada hasta hacía un día.

— No, para nada. ¿Por qué iba a pensar en Snivellus?

— Porque estabas mirando de forma rara la puerta del baño, donde justamente está Snape duchándose. Parecías una especie de perturbado.

— Oh, Harry, no digas tonterías. No estaba pensando en Snivellus, por más que te empeñes. — Harry pareció dudar durante un segundo y luego comentó:

— ¿Por qué está él aquí? Entiendo que tengáis algo él y tú pero no os queréis, ¿no? Os pasáis el día peleando y discutiendo e insultándoos cuando creéis que yo no escucho. Es gracioso porque Snape siempre me ha parecido un capullo de primera, pero de todas formas…

— Eh, Harry, estamos hablando de Snape, ¿recuerdas? Snivellus, el grasiento murciélago de las mazmorras, el odioso profesor de pociones tuyo… ¿Cómo voy a quererle? — Y entonces Harry dijo una frase lapidaria que se quedó en la mente de Sirius:

— Se te nota en la cara que te mueres por él.

Harry se fue y Sirius continuó mirando la puerta, esta vez ya sin esa expresión de pervertido y con una de terror. ¿Cómo iba a quererlo? ¿Cómo iba a sentir algo por… Snivellus? Se frotó la frente, confuso y en esos momentos lleno de pánico por ver a Snape de nuevo y sentir los estragos del amor. Y, caído del cielo, Snape gritó su nombre desde el baño. Como perro al que llama su amo, Sirius acudió y metió la cabeza en el baño. Snape estaba empapado de agua y… Desnudo, muy desnudo.

— Tráeme una toalla, chucho. — demandó. Sirius le miró una última vez y le acercó una toalla del cuarto que _no debían_ compartir. Se metió al baño junto con la toalla y Snape la quitó de sus manos:

— Eh, un poco más de respeto, Snape. Además de que te traigo la toalla, me tratas mal. — Snape alzó una ceja mientras se echaba la toalla a la cintura. — Creo que merezco un premio, ¿no?

Sirius se acercó, desplegando toda su sensualidad, y lamió el hombro del otro. Snape le pegó contra su pecho, mojándole la túnica, y con un movimiento rápido dejó la cabeza de Sirius bajó el chorro de agua helada. Snape rió, Sirius gruñó y Harry, espiando por detrás de la puerta, sonrió.

—**2—**

Remus Lupin llegó a la semana siguiente de la noche de los hechos. Se había carteado con Harry al parecer porque sabía _todo_ lo que había pasado y cuando Sirius abrió la puerta, lo primero que encontró fueron reproches. Como si se tratara de _mamá gallina cuidando de su polluelo_, Remus entró en Grimmauld Place, dejó su maleta en la cocina y cerró la puerta. Luego, se giró a ver a Sirius y empezó:

— Nunca jamás vuelvas a tocar una botella de alcohol, Sirius Black. — Sirius sintió un escalofrío al ver la mirada enfadada del hombre lobo. — Luego iré a decírselo a Snape pero de mientras, tú y yo vamos a hablar.

— Sólo fue un desliz, Remus, no volverá a ocurrir. — Remus había sido su consejero desde que había conseguido la custodia de Harry; criar a un niño él solo y sin su amigo aconsejándole y diciéndole lo que debía y no contarle habría sido un desastre. — No se lo digas a Snape, por favor. Le dije que no volveríamos a hablar de ese tema _nunca más_.

— Me da igual lo que le dijeras Sirius, volveremos a hablar de ese tema, como tú lo llamas. Y me va a tener que oír, quiera o no quiera. — Remus y Sirius se sentaron en las sillas uno frente a otro. — Entiendo que quieras tener compañía, estás en la flor de la vida y nadie te puede negar ese derecho, pero has tenido sexo con tu ahijado. Harry estaba… Bueno, afectado por un lado y contento por otro.

— ¿Eh? — preguntó Sirius haciendo una cara rara.

— Él cree que tú quieres a Snape. Y por eso me dijo que te ayudase a verlo y a conquistarlo, por supuesto. Sabes que Harry no tiene mucha experiencia con estas cosas del amor.

— ¡Yo no…! — dejó la frase inconclusa cuando vio la mirada furibunda de Remus. Con un mohín de disgusto repitió en voz baja. — A mí no me gusta Snivellus.

— Lo que tú digas. Eso lo hablaremos después. Primero, Harry se siente incómodo estando en la misma casa que tu compañero de piso, así que se irá a la Madriguera lo que queda de verano. Vendrá una semana antes de empezar el curso, dice que así podrá estar más tiempo con Ginny.

— ¿Queréis que eche a Snivellus de mi casa? — preguntó Sirius con una mezcla de sorpresa y disgusto. Remus sonrió y dijo:

— No, lo que Harry quiere es que resolváis vuestros asuntos y deje de haber tanta tensión en casa. Yo particularmente estaría feliz de ver a mi mejor amigo casado. — añadió Remus con voz angelical. Sirius arrugó la frente y se rió sin gracia antes de decir:

— Iré a ayudar a Harry a hacer la maleta.

Remus sonrió y le siguió con la maleta en la mano. Solía visitar asiduamente la casa de Sirius así que tenía incluso un cuarto permanentemente para él. Dejó la maleta encima de la cama y volvió a salir de su habitación. Hora de hablar con Snape, se dijo mientras sonreía y bajaba al sótano. Siempre estaba encerrado allí desde que Sirius y él había empezado a vivir juntos. Bajó las escaleras despacio, intentando no caerse y luego llamó a la puerta. Esperó pacientemente a que Snape le dejara pasar y finalmente escuchó su voz amortiguada:

— Adelante, Lupin. — Remus sonrió, recordando que Snape siempre parecía saber cuando era él el que estaba detrás de la puerta. No se sorprendió, Sirius nunca llamaba y Harry seguramente no bajaría. Qué poca educación tenían esos dos, pensó con un suspiro.

— ¿Sabes a lo que vengo, no Severus? — Snape seguía a lo suyo, con su caldero y sus mejunjes. Apenas levantó la vista para afirmar con la cabeza y Remus suspiró. Con Sirius sabía cómo hablar pero nunca había llegado a tener que hablar con Snape sobre… Sexo.

— ¿Es sobre el tema tabú?— preguntó en tono jocoso Snape. Dejó de lado su poción y dijo con resolución. — No volveré a tocar a Potter si es lo que te preocupa. Eso fue un error del que me arrepiento profundamente.

— Bien, vale, me alegra que lo hayas comprendido, Severus. — Remus pasó la mano por la mesa de trabajo de Snape sin saber qué más decir hasta que le informó. — Me voy a quedar una temporada aquí.

Snape ya no le escuchaba, pudo constatar Remus mientras miraba cómo se enfrascaba de nuevo en sus mejunjes. Se despidió rápidamente de él sin esperar una respuesta que no llegó y salió de nuevo a la entrada de la casa. El retrato de la _adorable_ señora Black agitó las cortinas pero siguió callado y Remus se sonrió mientras subía al primer piso, a la habitación de Harry. Se quedó parado en la puerta escuchando cómo Sirius susurraba como un mantra un 'Yo no estoy enamorado de Snivellus' mientras recogía la ropa de Harry. El chico sólo sonrió doblando los calcetines y comenzó a tararear una canción.

* * *

**Nota de Autora: el próximo capítulo será colgado el Domingo día 13 de Mayo (es decir, este domingo) por causas de fuerza mayor. Esta historia NO es un trío aunque pueda parecerlo en sus principios; lamento si eso les echó atrás XD**

_Paladium**  
**_


	3. Primera cita

**Capítulo 3: Primera cita.**

—**1—**

Una semana después Sirius se tumbaba en la cama que _no debía compartir con Snivellus_. Aplastó su cara contra la almohada y gimió largamente. Remus se sentó en el borde de la cama con una sonrisa mezcla de perversidad y satisfacción y escuchó lo que Sirius tenía que admitir:

— Vale, lo confieso, me gusta. ¿Ya estás contento?— volvió a enterrar la cara contra el almohadón, sintiéndose más miserable que antes. Lupin le agarró de la túnica y estiró para que se levantara mientras decía:

— No, no estoy contento. Ahora mueve tu culo, busca a Snape y confiésaselo.

— ¡¿Qué?— preguntó Sirius, negándose a moverse. Le miró como si de repente le hubieran salido tres cabezas y en seguida negó. — No. No voy a ir a por Snivellus a decirle lo mucho que le amo. Quedamos en que sólo sería sexo, Remus, nada más.

— Bueno, pues cámbialo. Sabes que no es una excusa para ti: llevas años rompiendo todas las reglas que se te imponen. Porque rompas una más no va a pasar nada. — Sirius se pasó la mano por la cara queriendo ser en ese momento un tímido hufflepuff o un ravenclaw estirado que nunca se atreve a romper las normas. O ser Snivellus, el gran amante de las reglas y las leyes. _Y una vez más, Snape vuelve a colarse en tus pensamientos._ _Bravo, Sirius._

— No, ya te he dicho que no voy a declararme así como así. Si él quisiera algo conmigo lo habría notado, créeme, sé cuando alguien está colado por mis huesos.

— Pero Snape nunca se ha caracterizado por ser _normal_, Sirius. — Sirius tuvo que darle la razón. Snape siempre había sido rarito: ¿Cómo podía ser el mejor amigo de Lily y a la vez conspirar para someter a los hijos de muggles? ¿Cómo podía no tener amigos? ¿Cómo podía ser un maldito nerd incapaz de salir de su asqueroso sótano e ir babeando hacia él? ¡¿Cómo podía no quererle? — En ese caso, le conquistarás. ¿Recuerdas tus prácticos consejos para ligar, Sirius?

— Cállate, Lunático. — gruñó Sirius. Recordaba haber pasado una noche entera hablando con Remus en séptimo curso cuando se enteró de que le gustaba una chica de gryffindor y haberle dado unos prácticos consejos que hundieron su relación. Remus sonrió y dijo:

— No, no me callaré. Tienes hasta que vuelva Harry para hacer que babee por ti, Sirius. No desaproveches tu tiempo. — Remus salió de allí dejando a Sirius más que ofendido. ¡Él podía tener a quien quisiera cuando quisiera! Sirius tembló de ira pero al mirar a la puerta, sintió que el temblor era de miedo. ¿Cómo iba a conquistar a Snape? Ni siquiera sabía qué le gustaba, fuera de quitar puntos a Gryffindor o hacer pociones.

—**2—**

— Snape. — llamó Sirius. Severus levantó la cabeza del Profeta y le miró con una ceja alzada. — ¿Querrías… uhm… Dar un paseo? Tú y yo solos. — dijo en un tono que pretendía ser seductor. Sólo salió terriblemente tembloroso y lamentable. Snape alzó la otra ceja y le miró ya claramente sorprendido:

— ¿Un paseo? ¿Tú y yo? Olvídalo, Black. Ahora que Lupin ha venido quieres jugar a los Merodeadores humillando otra vez a Snivellus, ¿eh? Paso. — Sirius se quedó de pie frente al periódico desplegado ante él como una inmensa barrera entre Snape y Sirius. En el tono que había usado no había cabida al dolor o la tristeza pero Snape tampoco parecía contento. Ni siquiera Sirius estaba contento de pensar que en tiempos pasados se había comportado como un auténtico cretino. Frunció el ceño mirando a Fudge moviéndose en la portada y volvió a intentarlo:

— No es una broma, Snape. Sólo pasear. Nada más. Remus no vendrá ni estoy preparando una broma o algo humillante, ¿vale? — Snape hizo un ruidito de afirmación incrédula y Sirius suspiró diciendo. — Sólo di que sí y ya está, Snape. Nos divertiremos, te lo prometo.

— Como quieras. Iremos al callejón Diagon a comprar ingredientes, se me han acabado los polvos de cuerno de bicornio y la piel de serpiente africana. — comentó finalmente Snape. No pudo ver que detrás del periódico Sirius hacía un gesto infantil de victoria.

Salieron una hora después. No era lo que Sirius clasificaría como una cita romántica pero algo era algo. Caminaron por el callejón Diagon hasta la tienda de pociones y entraron. Sirius siguió a Snape por toda la tienda como si fuera su sombra mientras el otro miraba y miraba entre esos asquerosos ingredientes y finalmente cogió lo que quería, polvo de cuerno de bicornio y piel de serpiente africana, y lo llevó al mostrador. Salieron después de que Snape pagara la cuenta y Sirius dijo:

— ¿Nos tomamos un helado en Fortescue? — Snape dejó de mirar al frente y alzó una ceja escéptica. Casi al instante Sirius supo que no debería haberle ofrecido eso:

— No. No me gustan los helados. Vamos a tu casa. — replicó con sequedad. No dejaba de mirarle con sospechas, esperando la broma que no iba a llegar nunca. Sirius frunció el ceño y ofreció con más tino:

— ¿Algo en el Caldero Chorreante? — antes de que Snape pudiera negarse, Sirius le agarró del brazo libre y le arrastró hasta la tienda. Un par de curiosos les miraron con extrañeza cuando entraron en el bar cogidos de la mano. O algo semejante. Sin soltar a Snape, que parecía amenazar con irse en cuanto se diera la vuelta, pidió dos cervezas de mantequilla y lo llevó hasta una mesa apartada.

Mala idea: todos los allí presentes creyeron que eran una pareja de amantes metiéndose mano descaradamente. Comenzaron a susurrar entre ellos y Sirius intentó poner buena cara y dejar las manos a la vista para evitar malentendidos. Snape no tenía cara de inocencia, más bien parecía querer matar a… A Sirius. Estuvieron un rato dando pequeños sorbos a sus cervezas de mantequilla, sin saber de qué hablar.

— Bueno, y... ¿En qué estás trabajando ahora? — preguntó Sirius finalmente. Dio vueltas a su vaso medio vacío.

— ¿Te importa? — preguntó descaradamente Snape. Sirius se mordió la lengua para no responderle mal y empezar _otra_ discusión. Asintió con la cabeza. — La Poción Wiggenweld. — Sirius se quedó en silencio durante medio minuto, intentando recordar que era eso:

— ¿El antídoto para el Filtro de los Muertos? — Snape asintió. — ¿Para qué necesitas eso?

— Es el último encargo de San Mungo. Voy a empezar a trabajar para un gran laboratorio y necesito quitarme los últimos encargos rápido.

— ¿Te irás de Grimmauld Place? — preguntó Sirius. Intentó que en su voz no se notara la angustia y la tristeza.

— No, creo que no. Pero — una silueta las cortó la luz, proyectando su enorme sombra. Severus y Sirius se giraron con molestia hacia el hombre que les miraba desde el otro lado de la mesa: Lucius Malfoy. Su espalda estaba recta y estirada, con la barbilla bien alta y el brazo rígido apoyado en su bastón con una enorme expresión de asco.

— Severus, no esperaba verte aquí. — miró a Sirius, pronunciando un poco más su expresión de decepción y rectificó. — No esperaba verte con semejante compañía.

— Lucius. — dijo secamente Snape, sin dejarse amilanar. Sirius se quedó callado, sabiendo que arruinaría su "cita" con Snape si comenzaba a discutir con Malfoy. ¿Eran amigos? Por cómo se miraban, parecía que no. Pero quién sabe, esos slytherins son muy raros. — Yo tampoco esperaba verte aquí.

— No, veo que no. — Lucius le mandó una significativa mirada a Sirius, haciendo alusión de nuevo a su compañía. — Pero tengo que hablar contigo. En privado. — Severus se estiró un poco más con la mirada endurecida. Sirius quiso intervenir.

— Este sitio me parece lo suficientemente privado.

— No seas necio, Snape. — Severus abrió la boca para hablar y Sirius saltó, diciendo maliciosamente:

— ¿En qué sucio asunto estás metido ahora, Malfoy, que necesitas hablar con Snape en privado? — Malfoy entrecerró los ojos amenazadoramente. Y, para molestar más a Sirius, se dirigió a Snape:

— ¿Necesitas que Black te defienda, Snape? Te creía mejor que _eso_. — Snape cogió su vaso de cerveza de mantequilla y contraatacó:

— Y yo te creía reformado. ¿Qué tal fue la redada de ayer? — bebió del vaso. Aquello le había dolido, pensó Sirius mirando cómo la mano se cerraba fuertemente en torno a la empuñadura del bastón. Lucius inspiró y dijo cuidadosamente:

— Necesito que me hagas un trabajo. Urgente. — Severus le miró, sopesándolo, y dijo:

— Me reservo el derecho de admisión, Lucius. Tú habla y yo decido. — Sirius le miró, interesado. ¿Desde cuándo Snape sabía esas cosas de economía? Seguramente habría tenido que aprenderlas cuando abrió el pequeño negocio de pociones, se contestó a sí mismo. Cuando volvió a la realidad, dejando de lado sus reflexiones, Lucius ya había sacado de su bolsillo un pergamino doblado. Snape lo tomó y miró su contenido, y Sirius miró por encima de su hombro: era una página de un libro antiguo. No se enteró bien de qué era lo que quería que Snape preparara.

— ¿Entonces? — Snape y Malfoy se miraron en una especie de duelo de miradas. Snape contestó con lentitud:

— No. — Lucius resopló furioso y Snape añadió. — Tengo entendido que en el callejón Knocturn hay quien podría querer venderte un poco de esto. — Sirius comprendió entonces que aquello no estaba en el límite de lo legal, sino que simplemente era ilegal.

Lucius le miró con los ojos teñidos de un odio visceral que rara vez había visto. Su mano, la que sostenía el bastón, se alzó un poco, comenzando a sacar la varita. Snape miró la varita dejarse entrever en claro signo de amenaza pero no hizo nada, y finalmente, Sirius se levantó, haciendo que las cervezas de mantequilla se derramaran por la mesa. Sus manos se apoyaron en la superficie, su mano derecha aplastando la varita contra la madera en signo de advertencia.

Lucius miró a Sirius, pasó su mirada al impertérrito Severus y luego se fue, viendo el acuerdo tácito que había entre ellos dos. Tom, el cantinero, llegó hasta su mesa renqueante, se deshizo en reverencias y les sonrió torcidamente mientras limpiaba el desastre con un trapo sucio. Snape y Sirius le miraron y luego Snape se levantó:

— Este sitio se ha rebajado al nivel de los perros. Me voy. — Tom le intentó poner en la mano el vaso de cerveza de mantequilla, instándole a quedarse un rato más, y Snape lo tiró con un golpe en la mano, harto. El vidrio se rompió y Tom se quedó mirándolo con molestia y miedo mientras la túnica de Snape revoloteaba y él salía dignamente del Caldero Chorreante. Sirius escuchó el pequeño 'plof' que hizo Snape al desaparecerse.

Sirius se disculpó con Tom, reparó el vaso y se desapareció en dirección a Grimmauld Place, 12. Cuando entró, Snape ya estaba en el sótano y, a juzgar por los ruidos que se escuchaban, parecía bastante cabreado. Sirius bajó hasta allí para encontrarse a Snape sentado de nuevo en su eterno taburete, con muchos tarros a su alrededor y un caldero enorme. Esperó que no se pusiera a hacer la poción que Lucius le había pedido.

— ¿Por qué lo has hecho, Black? — preguntó Snape. Sirius no supo qué responder, principalmente porque no sabía qué significaba esa pregunta.

— No entiendo. ¿Qué he hecho?

— Protegerme. Interceder por mí. — Snape le miró fijamente y Sirius frunció el ceño:

— ¿Por qué no? Malfoy pensaba hechizarte.

— ¿Así que es eso? ¿Odias a Malfoy más de lo que me odias a mí?— Sirius se quedó congelado, sin saber qué responder. Snape entrecerró los ojos, se levantó, rodeó la mesa de trabajo y acercó su cara a pocos centímetros de la de Sirius para espetarle. — Sé defenderme yo solo, Black. No te necesito, ni a ti ni a nadie. — Sirius hizo un mohín de desagrado y, mientras salía, contestó con ímpetu:

— ¡Bien, como quieras! ¡La próxima vez que Malfoy quiera matarte, me quedaré mirando!

Sirius no alcanzó a escuchar la respuesta hiriente de Severus. Subió a la cocina y se sentó durante un segundo, antes de levantarse completamente furioso y empezar a hacer té. Esperaba que eso pudiera calmarlo. Cuando iba a sacar una taza, escuchó a Remus detrás de él pidiéndole otra para él. Se sentaron uno frente al otro y después de un momento de silencio, Remus preguntó:

— ¿Qué ha pasado esta vez, Sirius?

— No lo entiendo. ¡Joder, Snape es muy raro! Nos encontramos con Malfoy en el Caldero Chorreante, le pidió que le hiciera una poción, Snape se negó y cuando Malfoy parecía a punto de matarle, le defendí. Y ahora está enfadado conmigo porque le _defendí._ ¿No debería estar contento? — Remus negó con la cabeza, comprendiendo de inmediato lo que había pasado, y le dijo:

— Hablaré con él, le explicaré todo. — antes de que Sirius pudiera negarse, Remus ya estaba bajando las angostas escaleras. Llamó a la puerta y cuando escuchó el ya típico Adelante, Lupin, pasó. Se sentó en el taburete que había en el otro lado de la mesa de trabajo y luego dijo. — Sirius sólo quería ayudar, Severus.

— No necesito su ayuda. Ni la tuya, Lupin. — le miró durante un momento y pronunció con lentitud. — Largo de aquí. — Remus se recompuso en su asiento y no se movió. Se pasó las manos por el pelo canoso y dijo finalmente:

— No quería ofenderte. — su tono comenzó a ser cansino. — Sirius no te odia, Severus.

— ¡Lárgate, Lupin! No necesito escuchar tus mentiras. — Snape bajó la vista a su caldero de nuevo y siguió trabajando. Remus trató de hablar con él un par de veces más antes de darse por vencido. Snape no le escuchaba. Suspiró y subió de nuevo a la cocina.

* * *

**Nota de Autora: bueno, bueno, eso es todo por ahora. La próxima actualización será el miércoles día 23 de Mayo, con lo que se deduce que... He adelantado este capítulo 3 XD**

**En fin, anímense a dejarme review si les apetece.  
**

**_Paladium_  
**


	4. Problemas en Berlín

**Capítulo 4: Problemas en Berlín.**

—**1—**

Una semana después, Snape ya estaba trabajando en el gran laboratorio que le había contratado. Sirius apareció en el gran, enorme edificio que era el laboratorio. Después de que a Snape se le pasara el enfado, Sirius pretendía llevarlo a comer por ahí. Entró por la puerta principal y preguntó en el mostrador por el señor Snape. La secretaria, una mujer hiperactiva rodeada de papeleo, le indicó la séptima planta. Subió al ascensor y cuando las puertas se abrieron, Sirius se encontró frente a un gran pasillo enmoquetado de rojo.

Sirius caminó con lentitud, sin encontrar a un alma viviente por el pasillo. Parecía desierto. Llegó al final y la última puerta se abrió. Salió un hombre trajeado con muchos papeles en la mano. Sirius le esquivó como pudo y preguntó:

— Perdone, ¿Sabe dónde está el señor Snape?

— ¿Snape? Acompáñeme.v— el hombre le sonrió y antes de que pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo, Sirius ya estaba cargando todos los papeles del señor. Volvieron a recorrer el pasillo y se metieron por la quinta puerta de la izquierda. La sala, grande, estaba ocupada por cinco personas que trabajaban en un pulcro y siniestro silencio. El señor delante de Sirius palmeó la espalda a los empleados que se encontró en su camino hacia Snape, que estaba haciendo una poción. Por la cantidad de tarros y botes que había en la mesa, Sirius pensó que debía de tratarse de una poción difícil. — Hola, Snape. — saludó el hombre trajeado.

— Señor Storm. — susurró el hombre sin dejar de mirar la poción. Sirius sonrió y se presentó a sí mismo:

— Hola, Snape. — sin embargo, sólo recibió un gruñido. Sirius soltó una pequeña carcajada juguetona y continuó, preguntando al señor Storm. — ¿Así que usted es su jefe?

— Algo así. Yo soy el Director General del laboratorio, señor Black. — el hombre sonrió bonachonamente. — Snape es el jefe del Departamento 3.

— ¿Jefe? Enhorabuena, Sniv. — le felicitó Sirius. Le dio un golpe de camaradería en el hombro, haciendo que todo lo que tenía en la mano se cayera al caldero. Storm dio un paso atrás, Snape se reclinó hacia atrás y la mezcla explotó, echando un humo negro. — Ops, lo siento. — se disculpó Sirius. El ambiente no podía estar más tenso, pensó Sirius mirando cómo los trabajadores al mando de Snape miraban en su dirección con cara de congoja.

Y de repente, todo pasó muy rápido. Snape se levantó y al momento siguiente, su puño se estrellaba en su cara. Sirius cayó al suelo de culo, sujetándose la nariz y la boca sangrantes, y Snape le miró desde arriba con molestia. El señor Storm les miró rápidamente y comentó:

— Espero que no trates a mis trabajadores de la misma forma que al señor Black. — Snape se volvió a sentar, desapareció el contenido del caldero y contestó:

— No, ellos son bastante más competentes que la babosa sangrante. — Sirius gruñó al oír el apodo que le había puesto Snape. Storm rió delicadamente y cogió un papel entre la pila de papeles que había dejado en la mesa de Snape. Se lo tendió y Snape lo cogió, mirando el contenido:

— Te necesito ahora mismo en Berlín. Sólo serán dos días, estamos probando una nueva fórmula allí y quiero que vayas a testarla. — Snape asintió lentamente mientras Sirius se levantaba del suelo. Se limpió la sangre a punta de varita. — Será una excelente oportunidad para ganar prestigio, ¿no crees?— Snape bufó por lo bajo. — Lo he arreglado todo para que puedas llevarte un acompañante. Sólo rellena el formulario de aquí.

— ¿Berlín? ¡Sería genial ver Berlín!— exclamó Sirius. Apoyó las manos en los hombros de Snape y miró más de cerca el documento. — ¿Me pedirás que te acompañe, Snape?

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo haré? — Sirius rió jovialmente, cogió la pluma de la mano de Snape y contestó:

— Vamos, no te hagas el duro, Snivellus. — garabateó su nombre en la casilla correcta del documento y Snape suspiró pesadamente. Storm les miró alternativamente:

— Bueno, pues ya está. En fin, partís en tres días, así que id preparándoos. Tendréis que estar a las ocho de la mañana en el departamento de Viajes Internacionales en el Ministerio de Magia. Buenos días. — saludó desde la puerta. Hubo un saludo general de los trabajadores y cuando Storm se fue, Snape comenzó a recoger. Sirius dijo entonces:

— ¿Quieres venir a comer por ahí, Snape? — Snape le miró con cara de asesino y contestó:

— Acabas de chafar el trabajo de dos días y de acoplarte a un viaje sin mi consentimiento, ¡¿De dónde sacas que quiero comer contigo?

Los trabajadores comenzaron a recoger sus cosas y Snape se quedó sentado en su banqueta hasta que todos se fueron. Sirius le miró con una sonrisa sincera cuando el hombre se levantó dándole la espalda y sobándose la nuca. Parecía cansado, pensó Sirius, quizás deba posponer la comida. Le cogió de los hombros cuando terminó de recoger y el hombre se zafó de su agarre con fuerza y el ceño fruncido:

— Quizás debamos posponer la comida para otro día. Te veo cansado. — la ceja de Snape se alzó, escéptica, y afirmó con seguridad:

— No íbamos a salir a comer. — la sonrisa de Sirius tembló por unos instantes antes de volver a recobrarse, sin importarle aparentemente el rechazo. Por dentro, sin embargo, su corazón dolía por sus constantes negativas.

—**2—**

El hotel que el laboratorio de Severus les había ofrecido como estancia para esos dos días era de todo menos humilde. Tenía detalles dorados, miles de escaleras y alfombras rojas, para que todo el que pasara por allí se sintiera famoso o algo por el estilo. Todos menos Severus, pensó Sirius divertido viendo cómo el hombre hacía una mueca de hastío y caminaba pisando fuerte, para nada en conjunto con esa armonía que había en el hotel.

En cuanto llegaron a la habitación matrimonial, Snape dejó sus cosas y se marchó de nuevo a la sede del laboratorio en Berlín, que era la empresa matriz. Dejó a Sirius solo, observando la cara y lujosa decoración barroca de la habitación y pensando en lo bonito que sería tener una cama así de grande en Grimmauld Place. Sonrió lujuriosamente y se imaginó que Severus estaba en la cama. Y, sin que hubiera nadie allí para juzgarlo por su conducta psicópata, Sirius comenzó a reír desjuiciadamente.

Con un brillo infantil en los ojos, Sirius entró en el baño gigante, quitándose la ropa por el camino. De sólo ver la enorme bañera con una jabonera llena de las mil y una especias y tonos y sabores que había allí, sus hombros convulsionaron por la risa infantil. Estuvo toda la mañana en la bañera, probando todos y cada uno de los jabones que había, gastando todo lo que el hotel le ofrecía. Luego salió, abrió la nevera del mini bar y comenzó a comer compulsivamente, hambriento.

Cuando Snape volvió por la tarde, sin embargo, Sirius deseó no haber hecho nada de lo que había hecho. La habitación estaba llena de latas de cerveza de cebada— que no sabían tan buenas como las de mantequilla, — envoltorios y guarrería en general. La cama estaba deshecha, el baño encharcado, los botes de prueba de las lociones esparcidos por el suelo, la ropa colgando por sillas, mesas, camas y lámparas, y Sirius fumando encima de la cama, con los bóxers puestos.

— Black. — el tono seco de Snape le hizo girarse entre una nube de espeso humo. Le vio entre brumas, ¿Cuántos pitillos había fumado ya para matar el tiempo?— Recoge todo esto ahora mismo.

Realmente se sentía mal, pensó Sirius. Levantó las manos, como si Snape fuera un policía y él un delincuente a punto de ser apresado, se levantó mareado y comenzó a recoger los envoltorios y los envases y latas del suelo con las manos. Seguramente, pensó Sirius, aún si intentaba recogerlo todo con magia, lo único que haría sería provocar una catástrofe. Una vez dejó el suelo vacío de envases y plásticos, Snape limpió el suelo del baño y terminó por mover la varita, dejando todo como debía estar, limpio, pulcro y ordenado.

— Vamos a comer, chucho. — ordenó Snape, todavía molesto por el espectáculo de Sirius. Éste asintió, volviendo a sonreír, esta vez con enajenación, y le siguió fuera del dormitorio, por el pasillo de color crema y alfombra roja.

Y, de repente, un rayo cruzó a su lado. Todo fue tan rápido que Sirius no tomó conciencia de lo que pasaba hasta después de que todo pasara. Se giró, a la vez que Snape, para encontrarse a un par de encapuchados con pinta de mortífagos al otro lado del pasillo. Lanzaron un par de maldiciones más y Snape en seguida comenzó a correr en dirección contraria, agarrándole no muy gentilmente de la ropa.

Doblaron la esquina, bajaron unas escaleras saltándose los peldaños y Sirius tropezó. Cayó encima de Snape, que trastabilló e hizo que ambos se fueran al suelo. Le escuchó gruñir de malas formas mientras le empujaba a un lado y se levantaba. Sirius rió débilmente, más confuso que antes debido a un golpe en la cabeza. Snape le miró fijamente y entonces, le abofeteó.

— ¡Ah! ¿Qué haces, Snape?

— Intentar que te vuelva la cordura, chalado drogado. — le repuso. — Ahora, arriba. Quiero salir con vida de aquí.

Sirius asintió, pensando en lo efectivo que había sido ese golpe en su mente reactivada y despierta de nuevo. Rápidamente, Sirius tomó la delantera y giró a la derecha mientras el rayo rojo calcinaba la pared de su izquierda. Cogió a Snape de la manga y estiró de él, mientras lanzaban hechizos a diestra y siniestra.

Al cabo de unos momentos, supieron que aquellos dos hombres no estaban solos. Al final del pasillo que recorrían aparecieron dos más y Sirius giró a la izquierda en ese momento, haciendo que la maldición de uno de ellos le diera a otro de los perseguidores. Snape lanzó su magia, que chocó parcialmente en uno de los mortífagos, que comenzó a sangrar tan rápidamente que Sirius creyó que eso era, definitivamente, magia negra.

Bajaron de nuevo las escaleras, esta vez más anchas y de mármol caro veteado en negro. Cinco encapuchados aparecieron al final de la escalera, en la enorme recepción del hotel, y comenzaron a lanzar hechizos a diestra y siniestra. Sirius vio rápidamente la diferencia entre aquellos terroristas y los mortífagos: mientras los últimos se dedicaban a matar indiscriminadamente, los primeros sólo se fijaban en ellos dos, lanzando todos sus hechizos a los dos magos.

Los muggles que había allí comenzaron a gritar, a volcar las mesas y a dispersarse como una plaga, concentrándose en las puertas giratorias del hotel. El griterío tan ensordecedor apenas les dejaba escuchar sus propios hechizos, mientras Snape y Sirius se desplazaban a un lado, intentando tener la espalda cubierta de ataques inesperados. Los diez terroristas se concentraron pronto enfrente de ellos, gruñendo, gritando y lanzando hechizos a mansalva.

Y, caído del cielo, el que parecía más grande y fuerte de ellos, comenzó a correr hacia los dos magos. Uno de los otros terroristas conjuró el _Fuego Maldito_, empezando a quemar la recepción, y Sirius decidió que era más importante ocuparse de aquel fuego. Comenzó a conjurar la contramaldición, haciendo complicados movimientos de varita y susurrando el hechizo como si se tratara de un mantra.

Toda su concentración se fue por el desagüe al escuchar un grito desgarrador a su derecha. El mastodonte encapuchado estaba encima de Severus, que había dejado caer la varita. El cuerpo de su amante estaba retorcido y encogido debajo del hombre grande, que parecía haber clavado algo en su estómago. Los terroristas comenzaron a desvanecerse mientras el que mantenía a Snape preso le decía algo en el oído. Bajó su mano hasta su túnica, la mantuvo allí un momento más de lo que debería y se alejó dos pasos antes de desvanecerse, al igual que sus compañeros.

El Fuego Maldito calcinó las vigas de madera. Entre el crepitar del fuego y su propio atontamiento, Sirius apenas podía oír nada. Se lanzó hacia Snape, que ya estaba en el suelo, encogido e intentando moverse hacia su varita. No parecía estar del todo bien, determinó cuando le puso bocarriba y vio el enorme puñal clavado en su estómago, cerca del punto donde se unían las costillas. Snape comenzó a toser mirándole febrilmente y, en ese momento, Sirius supo que no todo lo que había pasado allí se veía.

Que Snape comenzara a sangrar por la nariz y la boca se le hizo un poco extraño y la mirada de terrible enajenación que le atravesó por un momento lo confirmó. Algo había en aquel puñal, quizás algún veneno. Sirius agarró a Snape del brazo, puso su otra mano en su espalda y estiró hasta levantarle. Recogió la varita y comenzó a caminar.

— Déjame, Black. — escuchó a Snape entre susurros. Se escuchaba un ruido extraño y rítmico de fondo que Sirius no llegaba a identificar. — No necesito… Que me… Protejas. Sé… Cuidarme solo.

Y ahí volvía a la carga el orgullo de Snape. Si es que podía llamarle así, se corrigió mentalmente: su frente ardía, sus labios estaban terriblemente secos y a la vez húmedos por la sangre y Snape en sí no parecía consciente de lo que decía. Sirius le miró, avanzó un par de pasos mientras escuchaba el crujido de una viga encima de ellos y dijo:

— Vamos a salir, Severus. Ya lo verás. — se intentó dar ánimos a sí mismo, puesto que Snape no le escuchaba. — Vamos, aguanta, no te voy a dejar palmarla sin hacer todo lo que pueda por ti, grandísimo cabrón.

Y entre ánimos y palabrotas y susurros ininteligibles por parte de Snape, Sirius consiguió alcanzar la salida. Metió su cuerpo y el de Snape en la puerta giratoria y la giró con su hombro, consiguiendo por fin respirar aire puro. Se balanceó, escuchando cómo Snape farfullaba algo e intentó no caerse al suelo. Como tarea titánica, se propuso bajar las escaleras del hotel y salir a la calle. Miró atrás: el edificio entero estaba ardiendo y se consumía por las llamas.

— ¡Arriba manos! — gritó un hombre con marcado acento alemán, pronunciando la r con fuerza y sin saber cohesionar bien las palabras.

El hombre, con un chaleco reflectante en el que ponía Polizei, repitió la orden en alemán, que sonaba horriblemente violento en ese momento. Sirius sujetó a Snape, lo reafirmó contra su cuerpo y levantó la mano libre, pensando que no podía ser verdad que se hubieran topado con la policía muggle alemana. Miró detrás del hombre y palideció un poco más: había por lo menos tres coches más con luces rojas y azules parpadeantes y por lo menos diez hombres más con el mismo uniforme que el hombre que le apuntaba con lo que debía ser, a ojos de Sirius, una varita en versión muggle.

* * *

**Nota de Autora: **bueno, volvemos al ritmo de actualización programado: el miércoles que viene subiré el siguiente capítulo :D


	5. La fuga

**Capítulo 5: La fuga.**

—**1—**

A la mañana siguiente, ya estaban en San Mungo. Sirius observó con impotencia cómo los sanadores se llevaban rápidamente a Snape de su lado y le obligaban a caminar hacia el lado contrario para meterle en una consulta. La enfermera, una muchacha pelirroja y tímida, le pidió que se quitara la camisa destrozada y sucia mientras Sirius sólo podía pensar en cómo estaría Snape. A media mañana, después de que le dieran el alta a regañadientes, pues Sirius no dejaba de moverse, gruñir y refunfuñar, el mago fue a ver a su compañero.

Se llevó una dura sorpresa, que le hizo empezar a tener miedo: Snape estaba tumbado en su cama, reposando con los ojos cerrados, y a su lado estaba Dumbledore. Los labios finísimos de Severus no dejaban de moverse; parecía estar delirando, por el sudor en su frente. Dumbledore se frotó los ojos por debajo de las gafas: estaba colocado en tal posición que Sirius no podía ver su cara pero sí identificar todos y cada uno de sus movimientos. Se sintió frustrado, a punto de gruñir de ira: ¿Qué hacía Dumbledore allí? Sabía que Snape había ido a hablar con él un par de veces siempre que ocurría algo especial entre slytherins, así que eso sólo podía significar que había ocurrido algo.

— Sirius, sal, por favor. — pidió Dumbledore con voz amable. Sirius se incorporó, pues se había encorvado mirando detrás de la pantalla de plástico que separaba su cama de las demás, que estaban vacías a su alrededor. Salió y se sentó en una silla de plástico, al lado de Dumbledore, al que sí pudo ver su cara esta vez: parecía meditabundo y un poco perturbado.

— ¿Qué hace aquí, señor? — preguntó Sirius con toda intención. Dumbledore se giró, se mesó la barba, dejando todas sus preocupaciones de lado, y se acercó un poco a él:

— El atentado de Berlín, dime, ¿conocías a alguno de esos hombres?

— No, estaban encapuchados. Parecían, bueno, si los hubiera mirado de refilón habría jurado que eran mortífagos. Pero, ¿qué harían los mortífagos en Berlín?

— No fue casualidad. Severus ya estaba al tanto de esto, estábamos preparados para cualquier eventualidad, pero… Nunca pensé que atacaran en Berlín.

— Justo donde no hay aliados. — completó Sirius con un brillo de entendimiento. — Entonces, ¿son mortífagos? ¿Voldemort—?

— No. No actúan bajo el nombre de mortífagos, pero creemos, Severus y yo, que su organización terrorista cuenta con varios de estos sujetos. — Sirius asintió con seriedad y Dumbledore le puso una mano en el hombro a modo de confianza. Sus ojos se veían determinados y fuertes cuando dejó una pequeña caja oscura en sus manos. — Cuando despierte, dale esta caja a Severus. Quédate con él, por favor.

— ¿Y usted? ¿Adónde va? — preguntó con ingenuidad.

— Al colegio, debo atender algunos asuntos. Volveré más tarde si puedo. — Sirius le observó levantarse y marcharse. Cuando ya había atravesado casi en su totalidad la pantalla de plástico blanco aséptico, Dumbledore se volvió. — ¡Ah! Gracias por estar allí, Sirius.

Sirius asintió tarde, cuando Dumbledore ya se había ido. Miró la caja oscura con curiosidad y luego la metió entre sus túnicas, bien cerca de su corazón. No quería perderla de vista, parecía importante. Luego se dedicó a mirar a Snape: si Dumbledore había estado allí, eso significaba, unido al atentado contra su vida, que alguien podría intentar de nuevo matar a Snape. Y Sirius no pensaba dejar que lo hicieran.

Snape despertó a los dos días desde su ingreso. Tenía la piel pálida como un muerto, una enorme venda en su estómago, allí donde le habían acuchillado y más malhumor que antes, si cabía. Estaba débil, bastante más débil de lo que Sirius esperaba, y aunque intentó hablar con él después de que, cinco minutos después de su despertar, discutieran, Severus parecía determinado a no escucharle.

— Escucha, ¡Snape, escúchame, es importante! — la cara de Snape, que se había girado a mirar la pared contraria a Sirius, se volvió para posar sus ojos en él. Había rencor, había odio, y quizás en lo más profundo de todo, Sirius atinó a ver un reflejo de miedo. — Dumbledore estuvo aquí hace dos días. Me dejó un paquete para ti.

Sacó la caja oscura de entre su túnica amplia y la dejó en el regazo de Snape. Éste se limitó a fruncir el ceño y tocarla, mirando por todos lados: Sirius podía haber puesto la mano en el fuego pensando que, de verdad, no tenía ni idea de qué era la caja. Luego, Snape cogió el cuchillo de metal con el que había cortado su primera comida en varios días y comenzó a tallar en la superficie lo que parecía ser una runa antigua.

Sirius miró la runa una vez estuvo tallada mientras Snape dejaba el cuchillo en la bandeja de metal. Luego colocó su mano encima de la runa y dijo una palabra, que debía de ser cómo se leía la runa. La caja cambió rápidamente, mostrando la abertura y un pequeño candado abierto. Sirius le miró, asombrado, mientras Snape recogía algo del interior de la pequeña caja.

— Destrúyela, Black. — le ordenó Snape. Como movido por un resorte, Sirius cogió la caja, la dejó en el suelo con mala cara y la incendió, borrando todas las huellas. Vio cómo Snape leía un pergamino con gotas de sangre, seguramente _su_ sangre, y fruncía el ceño. Sirius atinó a ver que detrás del pergamino ponía Ve, y la firma de Dumbledore. Snape frunció el ceño un poco más al ver lo que ponía detrás y Sirius preguntó finalmente:

— ¿Qué es?

— Nada. — contestó con rapidez Snape. — ¿Mi varita?

— Aquí. — Sirius se la pasó con desgana, esperando que dejara el papel en la colcha de su cama para recoger la varita y así poder quitárselo. Sin embargo, arrugó el papel en una bola y lo mantuvo en su puño cerrado. La mirada de Sirius y la de Severus se unieron tras unos instantes y, como leyéndole el pensamiento, Snape sonrió un poco más y apretó su puño, dejando claro que no iba a dejar que la leyera. Sirius frunció el ceño, enfadado, y continuó. — Me lo debes, te salvé la vida. Dime qué es eso.

— No te debo nada, Black: no me salvaste la vida. No hay ningún vínculo entre tú y yo, ¿comprendes? Y no, no te voy a decir qué es. Mientras menos sepas, mejor. — respondió misteriosamente Snape. Sirius frunció el ceño y, después de comprobar que parecía recuperado, miró por el ventanuco que había: estaba anocheciendo y Sirius tenía que ir a ver a Remus esa noche, era luna llena y no iba a dejarle solo cuando podía estar allí, apoyándole. Gruñó por lo bajo y le informó:

— Debo irme. Volveré mañana. — anunció con sequedad. Snape asintió con la cabeza y, sin poder dejar de pensar que Snape ni siquiera le había dado las gracias, Sirius salió de allí. Snape sonrió con burla, pero Sirius ya no estaba allí para verle.

—**2—**

Cuando Sirius volvió a San Mungo al día siguiente, se encontró con varios aurores merodeando por la recepción. Esto le sorprendió y extrañó a partes iguales, y ya estaba acercándose a uno de los dos aurores que patrullaban por el pasillo que daba al ascensor cuando se quedó parado: ya no era un auror, sólo una ciudadano más, alguien débil al que proteger. Cerró las manos en puños y caminó hasta el ascensor, enfadado consigo mismo por sus propios pensamientos: ¿Quién se creía que era para exigir información?

Durante su corta estancia en el ascensor, Sirius pensó que quizás debería escuchar a hurtadillas a los aurores, a ver si averiguaba algo más. Tenía la extraña corazonada de que la presencia de aurores en San Mungo se debía al atentado de Berlín, puesto que serían los aurores ingleses los que les harían tomar declaración a Severus y a él. Todavía no había leído el Profeta, que llevaba bajo el brazo esperando poder sentarse frente al convaleciente Snape y poder mirarle disimuladamente mientras fingía leer.

No tuvo que escuchar detrás de una puerta ni leer el periódico para enterarse de lo que estaba pasando: apenas llegó a la sala donde se suponía que tenía que estar Snape, le detuvieron, preguntándole nombre completo, identificación y relación con Snape. Y mientras Sirius hablaba, delante de los dos enfermos que había en la sala y los tres aurores que le rodeaban, mientras un cuarto exploraba la habitación, Sirius pudo ver por encima del hombro de los aurores la cama vacía y deshecha de Snape:

— Mi nombre es Sirius Black, antiguo auror durante la Guerra Mágica contra Voldemort — ese nombre sacó un escalofrío a los aurores y una exclamación ahogada de sorpresa a uno de los enfermos, que estaba oyendo. Sirius sonrió, pensando que nunca cambiarían: ¿Por qué tenerle miedo a un nombre pudiendo tenerle miedo a la cosa en sí? — ¿Qué ha pasado? Mi compañero, Snape, no está. ¿Se lo han llevado ya?

— Creemos que ha escapado, auror Black. — dijo con voz rígida y la espalda estirada el que parecía tener mayor rango. Sirius frunció el ceño y contestó:

— _Señor_ Black, si no le importa. ¿No pueden habérselo llevado?

— No hay signos de violencia en la escena del crimen, señor. — Sirius lo miró: apenas era un chaval, ascendido precozmente, con mirada determinada y fuerte e incipientes arrugas en la frente, producto del estrés y la preocupación. ¿Cuántos amigos habría perdido ese auror tan joven? — Sin embargo, no descartaremos en la investigación la posibilidad de haber sido secuestrado. No han sido encontradas ni su varita ni sus pertenencias personales, así que todo apunta a una fuga.

— Pero… Cuando lo dejé ayer estaba débil, no pudo haberse ido él solo. — comentó Sirius, frunciendo el ceño y estirándose para ver mejor la cama vacía de Snape. No había ni rastro del pergamino que había intentado leer el día anterior.

— Por favor, señor Black, acompañe a mi compañero a la oficina de aurores a prestar declaración. No le robaremos más de media hora de su tiempo, señor. — Sirius asintió: el auror era educado y estricto, pues con una sola seña que hizo a uno de los aurores a su cargo, éste empezó a moverse hacia allí sin rezongar ni poner mala cara. Sin embargo, Sirius sabía que todo ello era mera formalidad: si se negaba, le arrestarían y acabaría peor.

Fueron a la oficina de aurores, en el Ministerio, en cinco minutos y Sirius se dedicó a mirar los cubículos pequeños llenos de fotos de familiares, amigos, caras de asesinos, mapas con pinchos rojos indicando la posición de alguna guarida de criminales, etcétera. Sonrió con nostalgia: casi podía verse a sí mismo, al lado de James y Lily, recibiendo órdenes de Moody; o en su cubículo lleno de pósters de chicas y motos y una foto bien grande en la que estaban los Merodeadores y Lily; o el día en que casi se echa a llorar en público cuando volvió de aquella misión que se saldó las vidas de tres de sus compañeros y una herida muy fea en su costado. Dejó de sonreír, recordando que había estado allí, trabajando hasta tarde, ahogado por el sabor amargo de la traición inminente, sintiéndose culpable por pensar que Peter iba a revelar el escondite de los Potter, el día en que ellos murieron.

El auror que le había guiado le llamó desde el final del pasillo, sacándole de su ensoñación. Sirius agitó la cabeza como un perro, muy serio y con rostro abatido, y caminó a buen paso hasta el auror. Continuaron su camino con presteza y pronto llegaron al cubil del auror. Se sentó en la silla delante del escritorio mientras el auror se iba, diciéndole que esperara un momento. Miró a su alrededor, observando las fotografías: aquellos de la foto más grande parecían ser sus padres, unos ancianos con canas y entradas, junto a su novia, o quizás mujer, una chica pequeña y menuda. Pasó la vista por las demás fotos: había algunas tomadas con los amigos, con los aurores, otras en las que salía haciendo el idiota y, apartada de todas ellas, la foto del criminal que debía de andar buscando: un tipo fornido, de cejas espesas, frente prominente, tabique ancho y ojos marrones, con una singular cicatriz que iba desde su barbilla hasta el pómulo derecho.

El auror llegó en ese momento, cuando Sirius estaba pegado a la fotografía del criminal. Se reclinó de nuevo, intentando esconder el sonrojo en sus mejillas por haber sido cazado de esa forma y miró a los demás: el hombre estaba acompañado de una mujer de pelo rosa y vivaz y el que debía de ser el jefe del departamento, Rufus Scrimgeour. El auror se sentó en la silla detrás del escritorio, mientras Rufus Scrimgeour se sentaba parcialmente en el escritorio abarrotado de papeleo atrasado del auror y la muchacha, joven, llamada Nimphadora Tonks, se quedaba parada tapando la salida del cubil. Sirius suspiró mientras empezaba a hablar.


	6. Los primeros signos

**Capítulo 6: Los primeros signos.**

—**1—**

Aquella reunión informal era de todo menos informal. En la cocina de Grimmauld Place se encontraba reunida la Orden del Fénix original y algunos sujetos más, que formarían parte de la Orden pronto. A la cabeza, sentado en su silla como cabeza de la organización, Dumbledore se alzaba imponente, esperando que las ínfimas conversaciones terminaran. Sirius miró a su alrededor: frente a él, Remus hablaba con la chica nueva, Tonks, ante la mirada insistente de Moody. Fletcher, un pelirrojo desaliñado, dormitaba apoyado en la mesa. Los demás se sentaban en sus sillas respectivamente, y cuando todos se callaron, Dumbledore comenzó a hablar:

— Buenas tardes a todos. Bienvenidos a los nuevos y bienvenidos de nuevo a los demás. — hubo varias risas ahogadas en la mesa y Dumbledore sonrió por un momento. —¿Todos sabéis por qué estáis aquí? El atentado de Berlín sólo es la parte visible de una organización que lleva bastante tiempo activa.

— ¿Mortífagos? En el informe Sirius dijo que parecían mortífagos. — intervino un hombre moreno y alto con túnicas púrpuras llamado Kingsley Shacklebolt.

— No, no se les conoce por ningún nombre en concreto, pero sí puede estar integrado por varios de los mortífagos que quedaron libres de Azkaban.

— Severus Snape, el desaparecido de San Mungo, era mortífago. — dijo Tonks. Varios de la mesa asintieron con la cabeza mientras Moody hacía una mueca de desprecio. Lupin miró a Sirius, esperando que dijera algo típico de él, Sólo es escoria o algo parecido. Sirius le miró atentamente, retándole con la mirada a que dijera algo si se atrevía. Remus sonrió. Moody intervino con rapidez:

— Espero que no le salvaras el culo de Azkaban a ese malnacido para que nos traicione a la primera de cambio, Albus. — Dumbledore sonrió, un tanto tenso, y apaciguó rápidamente las sospechas de todos:

— No tenéis de qué preocuparos; ya le mandé yo mismo a contactar con ellos. De momento no tenemos ninguna noticia, pero sé que pronto estará aquí, sano y salvo. — sonrió un poco más, escuchando las quejas y las indirectas de Moody, los susurros confidenciales de dudas y sospechas de los demás y, ante todo, viendo la mirada que Sirius le mandó desde el sitio en el que estaba sentado, en la mitad de la mesa.

— ¿Así que eso era el mensaje que tenía que entregarle a Snape? ¿Se fue por eso o se lo llevaron?

— Se fue él solo, Sirius, así es como debe ser.

Sirius quiso hablar, gritarle cómo podía hacer eso, mandarle directamente a aquellos que le habían intentado asesinar, zarandearle y finalmente, golpear algo para descargar la frustración. Casi prefería pensar que se lo habían llevado de rehén y Sirius lo salvaría, antes de saber que se había ido él solo a contactar con los que podrían haber sido sus asesinos para unirse a su grupo maléfico y arriesgar su trasero. Eso había hecho en la Guerra Mágica, le recordó su propia conciencia con la voz de Snape, explicándoselo todo, en su cabeza. Eso había pasado hacía tres años, cuando Snape había tenido una de sus crisis periódicas, según averiguaría Sirius después, y le había contado todo eso.

— Entonces, ¿qué hacemos? Sabes cómo está la situación. — siguió Moody. Dumbledore asintió, apesadumbrado y Lupin preguntó:

— ¿Qué ha pasado? — la pregunta de Lupin fue secundada por casi todos, puesto que sólo los aurores tenían acceso a esa información.

— Las relaciones con la Alemania mágica están muy maltratadas: el Ministerio mágico alemán nos acusa de que los criminales que perpetraron el ataque eran ingleses y por tanto las indemnizaciones las tendría que pagar el Ministerio mágico inglés, mientras que la posición oficial del Ministerio mágico inglés es que los criminales son alemanes y por tanto las indemnizaciones las deben pagar ellos. — explicó Dumbledore. — Si la situación continúa así, no sé cuánto tiempo tendríamos antes de que empiecen las hostilidades entre los dos países.

Antes de que los miembros de la Orden del Fénix expusieran posibles soluciones, alguien llamó a la puerta de la cocina. Todos se giraron a mirar a Snape, que acababa de llegar: tenía la cara pálida, la varita bien agarrada en la mano y ojeras profundas en su cara. Sirius estuvo a punto de levantarse y ofrecerle su asiento, aunque fuera para que él se relajara y le contara lo que había ocurrido con esos criminales, pero de repente hubo un movimiento colectivo y se abrió un hueco a la derecha de Dumbledore. Moody gruñó, sin fiarse ni un pelo de Snape, y éste se sentó en el sitio libre.

— ¿Entonces?

— Parece ser que Lucius es el cabecilla del grupo. No he llegado a ver mucho: Crabbe y Goyle, puede que Nott, Yaxley y Avery, que yo conozca. También había otro tipejos que recuerdo de slytherin, pero nadie importante, sólo mucha gente del Ministerio.

— ¿Qué pretenden? — preguntó de nuevo Dumbledore, interesado. Snape se recostó un poco sobre la mesa, encorvando la espalda y pasándose una mano por la herida de su abdomen.

— Poder. Dinero. Cosas así. — hubo un fruncimiento del ceño colectivo y Snape siguió explicando. — Según he entendido, Lucius quiere sembrar el caos, desprestigiar a los aurores, hacer caer en desgracia a Fudge y alzarse como nuevo Ministro.

— ¿Matar gente para conseguir un puesto? — repitió Sirius, incrédulo. — No es el estilo de Malfoy.

— Oh, no, desde luego. Me dio una charla muy… interesante sobre un muggle llamado Hitler, la raza aria y la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Se supone que todo es una alegoría y se está comparando con Hitler. — explicó Snape, escéptico.

— Entonces es mucho peor de lo que nos temíamos. — susurró Lupin, horrirzado. Muchos de los que estaban allí sólo habían oído hablar de Hitler con el genocidio de judíos en sus campos de exterminio y, aunque no sabían todo lo que había hecho, pensar en que pudiera pasar algo parecido en el mundo mágico les sacó un escalofrío a todos.

— Pretende usar — siguió Sirius, hilando pensamientos rápidamente. — su mejor arma: la labia, ¿no? Siempre se le ha dado bien convencer y si se mete en el bolsillo a las familias más importantes de las elecciones, estaremos perdidos. — Snape asintió, dándole la razón, y después de un momento de silencio, continuó:

— Luego tiene a unos cuantos acólitos a su servicio que buscan dinero únicamente, y, finalmente, los antiguos mortífagos. Se sienten pisoteados y humillados, al parecer, y creen que si Lucius llega al poder, volverán a ser la clase dominante, cosa que, obviamente, ocurrirá en ese hipotético caso. — todos se quedaron callados por un instante, antes de que Dumbledore hablara de nuevo:

— ¿Tienen algún plan de momento?

— Nada concreto: piensan atacar Azkaban y recoger a los mortífagos convictos para aumentar su poder y poner de relieve la ineptitud de los aurores. Por orto lado, Lucius piensa que debería atacar de nuevo en Alemania para que la chispa saltara y comenzara el conflicto, pero no lo hará por ahora: tiene miedo de no poder controlarlo y que se vuelva en su contra.

— Entiendo… — Dumbledore se mesó la barba, inquieto, y todos le miraron, a la espera de una orden o algo que hacer. Él era el cabeza pensante de la organización, dependían de él en exceso, se fijó Moody silenciosamente. — Mantened vigilado al Ministro y a los miembros del Wizengamot. Mientras tanto, Kingsley, ocúpate de hacer otra redada en Malfoy Manor, a ver si conseguimos encontrarle con las manos en la masa.

—**2—**

Sirius entró raudo y veloz en la habitación de Snape. Cuando la reunión había terminado, Sirius había visto cómo Snape subía rápidamente las escaleras hacia el primer piso, con mala cara. Él, por el contrario, se había quedado charlando un rato más con Tonks, que era su sobrina, la hija de su prima Andrómeda. Aunque la chica era agradable y muy amable y graciosa, Sirius se había visto asaltado por la imperiosa necesidad de echarla de su casa a patadas y subir a ver cómo estaba Snape.

Le preocupaba, y ahora, más todavía. Había esperado encontrarlo en el cuarto principal, ese que no debían compartir, pero estaba vacío. Ni rastro de Snape ahí ni una mísera arruga en la cama que le mostrara a Sirius que había pasado por allí. Habitualmente, después de una experiencia desagradable, como sus habituales peleas o esto, Snape solía venir allí y cuando Sirius llegaba para irse a la cama, le tiraba en el colchón violentamente, antes de — Sirius, deja de pensar en cosas pecaminosas, se dijo a sí mismo.

Pero no estaba allí. ¿Estaría en su cuarto, entonces? ¿Querría verle? ¿Estaría bien? ¿Le interrumpiría en lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo? ¿Estaría ya dormido? Sirius caminó pasillo abajo hasta la puerta de Snape y levantó el puño para llamar a la puerta. Se mordió el labio inferior: desde que aceptara que sentía algo por Snape, no dejaba de sentir esa inseguridad y ese miedo que lo atenazaban cuando alguien nombraba a Snape. ¿Y si lo hacía mal? El primer tabú que tenía que tirar para alcanzar a Snape era su propio nombre, su propia persona. Frunció el ceño y puso su mano en el manillar.

Presionó hacia abajo, escuchó el 'clac' y abrió con lentitud. La habitación estaba a oscuras y Sirius pensó que Snape ya estaría dormido. Efectivamente, ni se había quitado la ropa. Estaba tumbado en la cama, sin taparse con las sábanas y con las túnicas negras todavía puestas. Sirius apretó los labios y cerró la puerta por dentro. Movido por una corazonada, se tumbó al lado de Snape: éste le daba la espalda, puesto que estaba recostado en su lado izquierdo. Con cuidado, Sirius se giró a la izquierda, mirando el pelo grasiento de aquel que amaba y pasó un brazo por su pecho, aplastándose contra él. Cerró los ojos, apoyando su frente en la espalda del otro.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Black?

— Sirius. — le corrigió Sirius. Luego le contestó. — Venía a verte, quería saber cómo te encuentras.

— Estoy bien. — contestó escuetamente. Sirius se apretujó un poco más, preocupado. — Vete. Estoy bien. — añadió segundos después.

— ¿Por qué me apartas? — ninguna contestación por parte de Snape. — Déjame ver al menos la herida.

— No.

— Puedo hacerte una cura, Snape, ¿recuerdas? A los aurores se nos entrena para que sepamos primeros auxilios.

— Me siento bien así. — admitió finalmente Snape. Sirius frunció el ceño, más que preocupado, y le obligó a tumbarse boca arriba en el colchón. Se sentó a horcajadas encima de él y le desabrochó las túnicas y la camisa para mirarle la herida. Las vendas de su abdomen estaban manchadas de sangre, así que se las quitó para ver la herida. El corte, profundo e irritado, estaba un poco infectado pero casi cerrado. Sirius frunció el ceño y comenzó a curarle. — ¿Por qué lo haces?

— ¿Por qué no? — Sirius no miró su cara y Snape se alegró de ello. Sirius siguió moviendo su varita por el abdomen del otro, mientras le regañaba. — No deberías hacer tantos esfuerzos. — entonces sí le miró a la cara. Snape parecía frustrado, ofendido y muy, muy cabreado. Le miró con el ceño fruncido y Sirius le respondió con una sonrisa que pretendía ser encantadora. — ¿Qué pasa?

— Soy débil. — murmuró Snape en voz baja. Sirius apenas llegó a escucharle, pero se preocupó. ¿Qué pretendía Snape arriesgándose de esa forma? Vamos, no podía ser tan orgulloso, ¿no? Sirius sonrió segundos después: escuchar tanto a Dumbledore le hacía tener unas cuantas frases ingeniosas en el bolsillo:

— No, no lo eres. Aceptar tu debilidad es el primer paso hacia la fortaleza. — miró un momento su cura, que no era del todo buena, y luego volvió a mirar a Snape con decisión. — Eres humano, no lo olvides nunca: no quieras perder tu humanidad por el poder.

— Soy débil. — volvió a repetir Snape. Sirius frunció el ceño, pensando en qué podía decirle para hacerle sentir bien. Luego, Snape pasó su mano izquierda por su rostro, acariciando con cuidado la incipiente barba de Sirius, que sonrió afectado. — Dejémoslo así.

— Duérmete. — le dijo Sirius, sentándose en el borde de la cama. Con cuidado retiró la túnica del otro y le quitó los zapatos. Cuando Snape se durmió, Sirius se le quedó mirando con interés: ¿se habría dado cuenta de sus sentimientos? ¿Estaría jugando con él sabiendo que lo tenía comiendo en la palma de su mano?

Se restregó la cara con las manos, cansado. Recogió la túnica del borde de la cama y los zapatos, se levantó y dejó su ropa en la silla. Luego bajó la persiana con cuidado y salió del cuarto, intentando pensar que Snape estaría bien. Por lo que había dicho o, más bien admitido frente a él, Snape no estaba del todo bien.

¿Por qué aparentaba? Sirius no le iba a traicionar, no después de todo lo que había pasado. No había querido pensarlo antes, pero conocía a Snape: no le había dejado tirado en el corredor del hotel alemán, a pesar de que esa era la mejor opción. Había optado por salvarle la vida, a costa de resultar herido. ¿Significaba eso que sentía algo por él o simplemente era parte de su redención imposible?

Agitó la cabeza como un perro y bajó a la cocina. Remus estaba allí, casi podía olerlo, estaba seguro de ello. Entró y le miró: con arrugas prematuras en la cara, canas y una expresión cansada en el rostro, Lupin sonrió al verle entrar: como siempre, el demasiado perceptivo Lunático sabía dónde había estado Sirius. Suspiró, sin querer ocultárselo, y se sentó delante del hombre lobo.

— Remus, — empezó Sirius. — no sé qué hacer.

— ¿Cómo está?

— Mal. — contestó inmediatamente Sirius. Agachó la cabeza y apoyó la barbilla en sus manos y los codos en la mesa. Remus le miró, como exigiéndole más información. — Él… Ha dicho que es débil.

— Es normal, después de haber tenido que ir a la reunión con Malfoy. Vamos, Sirius, antes le ha restado importancia, pero no creo que Malfoy le obligara a ir con él y estuvieran sólo hablando.

— No tenía heridas ni temblaba. — le informó Sirius. — No le han hecho daño físico, estoy seguro de ello.

—Malfoy es persuasivo, puede haberle hecho dudar. Puede haberle atacado recordando viejos tiempos: no tengo que recordarte que Snape ha sido un mortífago en toda la extensión de la palabra, ¿verdad? — Remus le miró insistentemente y Sirius sintió que estaba explorando su alma. Quizás Lupin no tenía la mirada más fuerte ni el carácter más firme, pero sabía notar esas cosas y adoraba ayudar a los demás. — Habla con él. Apóyale, pase lo que pase, haga lo que haga.

— Es demasiado orgulloso, no me dirá nada.

— Nunca digas nunca. Te contó sobre su pasado, ¿no?

— Eso era diferente. — Remus sonrió y Sirius le miró un momento antes de posar sus ojos en la ventana. — ¿Qué vamos a hacer con Harry?

— Estuve hablando con los señores Weasley respecto a eso: han accedido a poner seguridad extra en la Madriguera y dejar que Harry se quede allí. — Remus le miró y sonrió. — Mañana deberías ir a verlo: como no has estado por aquí estos últimos días, me ha dicho que te diga que pases por la Madriguera cuando puedas.

— ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? — le exigió Sirius, frunciendo el ceño, mientras se levantaba y avanzaba hasta la chimenea. Cogió los polvos flú y gritó ¡A la Madriguera! antes de desaparecer entre las llamas verdes. Remus suspiró, se frotó la frente con la mano y susurró:

— Estabas demasiado ocupado con Snape.


	7. Crudo

**Capítulo 7: Crudo.**

—**1—**

Sirius tropezó, resbaló y cayó al suelo, enredándose en sus túnicas. Gritó de dolor cuando se golpeó la cabeza contra la pata de una mesa y, a los pocos segundos, ya se había formado en la casa una tremenda algarabía. Tenía la cara tapada por el bajo de su túnica abierta, así que no pudo percibir nada con claridad. Escuchó varios gritos de los pisos de arriba y una voz pidiendo que se quedaran arriba. Pasos, más pasos, y luego todo se quedó en silencio, hasta que alguien dijo:

— ¡Sirius, eres idiota! — gritó la señora Weasley. Sirius consiguió zafarse lo suficiente de su túnica para poder mirar a su alrededor y luego sonrió, mirando los rostros congestionados de los señores Weasley.

— Lo siento, señora Weasley, me olvidé de comunicaros que iba a venir. — Sirius se levantó y se frotó la nuca, un poco sonrojado por su patética llegada. — ¿Está Harry despierto?

— Sí, cómo no va a estarlo si nos has despertado a todos. — le acusó Arthur, sentándose en una silla. Sirius sonrió travieso y volvió a disculparse antes de mirar detrás de los señores Weasley. Los niños se apiñaban allí, de forma que la cabeza morena de Harry resaltaba el doble de lo normal entre la familia de pelirrojos. Sirius sonrió y corrió hacia allí, abrazando a su ahijado como si fuera el fin del mundo.

— ¡Harry! ¿Estás bien, no? — cuando dejó de abrazarle, Harry Potter estaba sonrojado furiosamente. Le sonrió de todas formas y Sirius le despeinó el pelo, que el muchacho se afanó en aplastar contra su cráneo mientras se sentaban en el destartalado sillón bohemio de los Weasley. Ginny les miró durante unos segundos mientras los demás se despedían y subían a acostarse de nuevo; finalmente, ella también se fue a la cama, después de guiñarle un ojo a Harry, que se sonrojó un poco más. — La tienes en el bote, Harry. — comentó Sirius, aliviando la tensión. Rió en voz baja mientras Harry bajaba la vista, azorado, y preguntaba:

— ¿Qué ha pasado? Lupin vino hace unos días para decirnos lo de Alemania y luego no me llamaste ni nada y Lupin volvió a venir para preguntar por si yo podía quedarme aquí más tiempo del que quedamos y para decirme que tú me contactarías cuando lo considerases oportuno.

— Harry, Harry, Harry, para. — le frenó Sirius, viendo que su ahijado había empezado a sacar conclusiones erradas. — Escucha: en Alemania nos atacaron unos tipos y Snape resultó herido: he tenido que estar velando por él hasta esta noche. Siento no haber podido venir antes, pero de verdad, no he podido.

— No pasa nada: con que estés bien tú… — dijo Harry, haciendo alarde de la nobleza de su padre y la compasión de su madre. Sirius sonrió con orgullo, le abrazó y dijo:

— Ahora en serio: quiero que te quedes en la Madriguera, que te portes bien y sobre todo, que no salgas nunca de casa sin alguien más y sabiéndolo los señores Weasley. — Harry le miró con rareza y Sirius añadió en tono confidencial. — Están pasando cosas y puede ser peligroso para ti el andar solo. Nunca, bajo ningún concepto, desobedezcas lo que te digan los señores Weasley.

— ¿Qué ha pasado, Sirius?

— No puedo decírtelo por ahora, pero quiero que sepas que esto puede ser grave. Si pudiera, te lo diría, Harry, — le insistió al ver la mirada de Harry. — pero esto ya no depende de mí.

— ¿Es sobre Voldemort? — Sirius negó con la cabeza, apesadumbrado. No podía contarle nada más y, en cierta forma, no quería: sabía que si le contaba Harry querría unirse a la lucha, y Sirius deseaba contar con su ahijado y luchar codo con codo con él, pero también sabía que Remus se opondría y, para Sirius, lo mejor era escuchar a Remus. Él no tenía el suficiente sentimiento de padre ultraprotector, a pesar de ver a Harry como su hijo casi; por el contrario, Remus era todo lo que una madre espera del padre: atento, sensible, afable, estricto cuando se necesita, haciendo de mamá gallina las veces que haga falta… _Sí, debía seguir el consejo de Remus._

—2—

Sirius llegó a Grimmauld Place, dos semanas después de hablar con Harry, cerró la puerta de un portazo que despertó a la señora Black y bajó corriendo a la cocina, alterado. Había estado en el callejón Diagon más tiempo del que debería, ayudando a llevar a los heridos al hospital después del brutal y fortuito ataque. Como había esperado, los criminales aparecieron, desenfundaron las varitas, destrozaron unos edificios, atacaron y mataron al azar a cuanta persona se encontraba en su rango de visión, y luego desaparecieron, sin dejar ni rastro ni pistas para identificarlos.

Sirius no había estado en el ataque; de hecho, en el momento en que ocurría el incidente él estaba en Grimmauld Place, 12, en la cocina viendo cómo Snape se preparaba el desayuno. Desde que el horror había empezado a instalarse de nuevo en las calles y todo había empezado a descontrolarse y destruirse en la vorágine que estaba creando Malfoy, Severus parecía cada vez más consumido. Y las palabras de Remus, tan lejanas pasadas las dos semanas, volvían a aparecer en su mente: Malfoy estaba atacando directamente al punto fuerte y débil de Snape: ¿pretendía hacer que sus cimientos se tambalearan, o simplemente quería volverlo contra Dumbledore?

Se sacudió la cabeza, entrando en la cocina. La reunión ya había empezado y sólo faltaba él, Sirius. Se sentó en su lugar habitual, por el centro de la larga mesa, frente a Remus, al lado de Tonks y Dung. Como había esperado, Snape también estaba, a la derecha de Dumbledore. Lo que más le sobresaltó, sin embargo, fue encontrar a la señora Weasley allí, puesto que de parte de los Weasley solía venir uno de los hermanos mayores, para que los padres pudieran cuidar de los demás hijos y Harry. Sirius volvió la cabeza hacia Dumbledore, que comenzó a hablar:

— ¿Cómo está la situación en el callejón Diagon ahora?

— Todo está más calmado, señor. — dijo Sirius, sabiendo que la pregunta se dirigía a él por acabar de llegar del callejón Diagon. — Están desalojando a la gente, buscando pistas y… Bueno, hay muchos heridos, además de los muertos, y la gente está empezando a ponerse histérica pensando en otro posible alzamiento de un mago oscuro.

— Aparecieron de repente, Albus, — continuó Moody, frunciendo el ceño, — y tenían todo perfectamente planeado. Si era parte de un plan, que estoy seguro de que así era, no cometieron ni un solo error. — y aquello volvía a ser una indirecta para Snape, que no había informado de nada de esto a la Orden. El aludido se quedó en silencio, mirando al frente con mirada gélida: Sirius, después de años de peleas contra él, le conocía lo suficiente para saber que no contestaría, pero por dentro estaría cociéndose a fuego lento.

— Comportémonos, por favor. — lanzó Albus una mirada a la Orden en general y a Alastor en particular. Moody volvió a reclinarse en el asiento, frunciendo el ceño, dando varias vueltas a su ojo mágico y gruñendo en voz baja. Dumbledore sonrió al verle enfurruñado y luego preguntó. — Kingsley, ¿cómo está el Ministro?

— Dimitirá mañana oficialmente, o al menos esos son los rumores casi confirmados. Lo que sí es cierto es que se está hablando mucho de la incompetencia de Fudge y se están empezando a proponer candidatos para sustituirlo en el cargo. Scrimgeour parece interesado en entrar el gabinete.

— ¿Scrimgeour? — preguntó Moody. Se mesó el poco pelo que tenía y después de unos segundos dijo. — Sí, ese tipo tiene ambición y capacidad de mando. No estaría mal en el poder.

— Deberíamos adelantarnos a las elecciones. — sugirió Snape, al lado de Dumbledore. — Malfoy ya ha contactado con la mayoría de las familias Slytherin, con los antiguos mortífagos y piensa reunirse con otros más, como el redactor jefe del Profeta.

— ¿Algún movimiento más de Malfoy?

— No por el momento. No creo que él vaya a decirme nada sobre algún ataque planeado. — concluyó Snape. Los gruñidos desilusionados se escucharon perfectamente en la mesa y, después de que Dumbledore escaneara la arquitectura de la sala por unos segundos, dijo:

— No quiero alarmaros sin fundamentos, pero deberíamos establecer una base de la Orden. Dudo que Malfoy se rinda fácilmente, así que esto tomará tiempo. — todos tragaron duro de sólo pensar que la situación podía prolongarse y, finalmente, convertirse en otra Guerra Mágica. Sería horrible pensar en un nuevo Voldemort, en una nueva Marca Tenebrosa flotando encima de las casas atacadas mientras los aurores entraban a confirmar lo que no necesitaba siquiera confirmación: la muerte de todo aquel que se encontraba en el lugar.

— Podemos usar Grimmauld Place, si os parece bien. — propuso Sirius: llevaban reuniéndose en su casa, en su cocina, desde que había surgido el problema en Alemania y todo se había acabado desbordando. Sirius miró a su alrededor para ver cabeceos, murmullos de aprobación y la mirada brillante de Dumbledore.

— Muchas gracias por el ofrecimiento, Sirius. ¿Me das tu permiso para proteger la casa?

—3—

Y así, sin comerlo ni beberlo, Sirius vio su casa desbordada por la gente que, o estaba de paso, o se quedaba a comer, o tenía noticias del Ministerio, o simplemente se estaba alojando en la casa. La parte buena, pensó Sirius, era que al menos Harry estaba en Grimmauld Place, lo que suponía que podía vigilarlo las casi veinticuatro horas del días y sabía siempre si estaba bien o mal. La parte mala, por el contrario, era el afluente de gente entrando y saliendo por la casa: la familia Weasley se había quedado en Grimmauld Place, Remus continuaba allí, Snape también pululaba por allí y, entre todos ellos, Sirius no podía dejar de rezongar en una esquina y pensar que sus planes para conquistar a su enemigo se habían ido al traste.

Y es que la presencia de tanta gente en la casa había afectado a todos: Sirius se sentía contento y triste a la vez, un tanto estresado de vez en cuando, y feliz la mayor parte del tiempo. Remus sólo podía describirse como una persona estresada y estresante, puesto que los pequeños de los Weasley dejaban todo sucio y a Lupin la suciedad le horrorizaba. Y Snape, el tercer habitante permanente de esa peculiar casa, se había convertido en un ermitaño: Sirius sólo lo veía cuando iba de propio a su habitación, pues ni comía ni desayunaba ni cenaba con ellos. De hecho, pensó Sirius, parecía un importante hombre de negocios, pues entre semana no dejaba de ir y venir por la casa.

— Snape… — murmuró Sirius, mirando la penetrante oscuridad del cuarto. Snape estaba a su lado, tumbado de lado y dándole la espalda, tan desnudo como Sirius. — ¿Estás dormido?

— Es obvio que no. Si no te callas, ¿cómo piensas que voy a dormir? — fue su respuesta mordaz. Sirius gruñó, pensando en lo poco amable que era Snivellus con él, y luego se giró para mirarle la espalda, pues no podía ver más de él. Su mano bajó hasta la sábana y la subió, tapándolos a ambos con un gesto mimoso. Sirius se acercó un poco más y entonces, Snape gruñó, intentando mantener las distancias.

— No me gusta que vayas con Malfoy. — susurró Sirius, sin hacerle caso. Sin embargo, no se movió más, esperando que Snape dijera algo. Después de unos segundos de silencio, añadió. — Cada vez que te vas, tengo la sensación de que te van a matar por la espalda.

— Lo hará cuando deje de reportarle beneficios, Black. Todavía le soy útil, por tanto, todavía puedo vivir. — murmuró con simpleza. Le vio encogerse de hombros y, entonces, Sirius dijo:

— Te hace daño el ir con él.

— ¿Y eso qué más te da, chucho? — contraatacó rápidamente, sin girarse. Sirius puso una cara herida mientras Snape terminaba. — ¿No deberías estar celebrándolo? Estoy entre mis congéneres, a fin de cuentas.

— Tú no eres como ellos, Snape. No deberías rebajarte a su nivel. — Sirius volvió a tumbarse boca arriba, sin esperar respuesta de Snape. Por supuesto, éste no contestó y Sirius se levantó, buscando por la habitación sus pantalones. Cuando los encontró, sacó del bolsillo derecho un colgante. Constaba de una sencilla cuerda de cuero en la cual Sirius había atado un metal con forma de runa. Sirius suspiró, inspiró fuertemente y se tumbó, acercándose de nuevo a Snape y dejando el colgante frente a la cara de éste. — Tómalo.

— ¿Qué es esto, Black? No necesito baratijas. — respondió de malos modos Snape. Sin embargo, se traicionó a sí mismo recogiendo el colgante y guardándolo en el primer cajón de la mesilla. Sirius sonrió, viendo difícilmente lo que Snape hacía, y luego dijo:

— Estuve hablando con Dumbledore sobre la caja con la runa. Es bastante ingenioso eso de tallar una runa, decir su representación fonética y que la caja se abra. Luego, — prosiguió. — estuve estudiando las runas, al menos lo básico, e hice ese colgante. Remus me ayudó; según averiguamos ésa es la runa de la defensa: Ehwaz.

— Ésa es la de la asociación, Black. La de la defensa es Eihwaz. — le corrigió Snape con retintín y un poco de sarcasmo. Sirius frunció el ceño, bufó y continuó:

— Lo que sea. A lo que quiero llegar es que esa runa es un traslador: si la tocas con la mano y dices la palabra rúnica, el traslador se activará y te llevará de vuelta a Grimmauld Place. Llévatelo; no me gustaría que te murieras en una cuneta por culpa del idiota de Malfoy y su secta.

— ¡Oh, qué adorable por tu parte! — comentó con retintín Snape. Sirius rió, tomándoselo a broma, se acercó totalmente a Snape y le abrazó, haciendo caso omiso a sus gruñidos. Al menos así tenía un seguro de que, pasara lo que pasara, Snape llegaría a Grimmauld Place. Apoyó la frente contra la espalda del otro y cerró los ojos, sintiéndose aliviado.


	8. Eihwaz

**Capítulo 8: Eihwaz.**

—**1—**

— ¡Lleva días sin volver! ¿Cuánto tiempo más pretendéis esperar antes de ir a buscarle? — espetó Sirius, más que enfadado, en la reunión de la Orden. Snape llevaba desaparecido ya tres días: ni había llegado a Grimmauld Place, ni había ido al trabajo, ni había regresado de donde Malfoy hacía sus reuniones. Y Sirius estaba preocupado, estresado y pesimista: ¿y si ya lo habían matado? Todavía no había podido decirle nada.

— Tranquilízate, Sirius. — pidió Dumbledore, a la cabecera de la mesa. Mientras todos los demás desviaban la mirada, avergonzados, Albus Dumbledore seguía teniendo la frente alta y una mirada determinada, como si _de verdad_ no fuese culpa suya que Snape estuviera desaparecido. Sirius sintió ganas de seguir gritando y pataleando y destrozando cosas pero Remus, delante de él, le tiró de la mano para que parara. A regañadientes, Sirius se sentó, con la espalda recta y rígida. — Si mañana no ha regresado, iremos a buscarlo. Dale tiempo.

Sirius suspiró, abrió la boca y Remus le pegó una patada en la espinilla. Fue lo suficientemente leve como para que no gritara pero lo suficientemente dolorosa como para que se sobara la pierna con mala cara. La mirada de advertencia que le lanzó Remus después le hizo cerrar la boca, aunque ya todos habían visto que había hecho amago de hablar. Para ninguno de los presentes era secreto que Snape y Sirius se llevaban como el agua y el aceite, pero desde que había sucedido el incidente en Alemania y la consecuente puesta en marcha de la Orden del Fénix, todos miraban de una forma un tanto extraña a Sirius.

Y no era para menos: eran enemigos jurados, su odio era tan grande como el amor de una madre por su hijo y, sin embargo, Sirius se empeñaba en proteger a Snape de una forma un tanto enfermiza. Había empezado por no enarbolar el estandarte que guiaba a todos aquellos que desconfiaban y criticaban a Snape, había seguido por no participar activamente en las críticas e indirectas que se lanzaban en la Orden y, por supuesto, todo culminaba en ese momento: estaba gritando a Albus Dumbledore, su maestro y reconocido ejemplo a seguir para Sirius, debido a que Snape estaba capturado a manos de Malfoy y su asociación maligna.

La sesión se levantó después de discutir los detalles de la operación que llevarían a cabo al día siguiente si Snape no aparecía y Sirius se fue de su propia cocina antes de que terminara. Por cómo hablaba Dumbledore, parecía un plan perfectamente calculado por la todopoderosa mente del Director y orquestado en las sombras por Snape. Pero… ¿Snape no se dejaría usar de esa manera, no? Sirius frunció el ceño: no le extrañaría que Dumbledore le hubiera convencido fácilmente de ello, pues conocía las tuercas a apretar para hacer que Snape se encogiera de culpa y accediera a lo que fuera.

Sirius nunca había pensado así de su mentor. Le dolía la cabeza de sueño acumulado, pues por las noches procuraba quedarse despierto el mayor rato posible para esperar a Snape, y ponerse a debatir en ese momento sobre la bondad o maldad de Albus Dumbledore no era algo que le apeteciera. _En tiempo oscuros es cuando más unidos debemos estar, para así afrontar los peligros y los obstáculos de la vida en mayor fuerza._

— Sirius… — la puerta de su habitación se abrió con lentitud. Los goznes produjeron un lamento agonizante y chirriante antes de que Remus cerrara la puerta por dentro. Esa habitación, el _dormitorio que Sirius y Severus no debían compartir_, era el lugar que Sirius había escogido para ser su escondite dentro de Grimmauld Place. Sirius, que miraba por la ventana de espaldas a Lupin, gruñó, dándole permiso para pasar. — Sirius, sé que esto es doloroso, pero confía en Dumbledore. Sabe lo que hace.

— Claro. Por supuesto. — le dio la razón con amargura e ironía. Luego se giró para mirarlo y susurró. — Remus, no sé si estoy bien. Yo… — se giró de nuevo, apoyó la mano en el marco de la ventana de guillotina y miró la incesante lluvia con frustración.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Yo…

— Puedes confiar en mí, Sirius. No se lo diré a nadie. — le prometió Remus. Y, viendo a tan buen amigo, Sirius se empezó a sentir más culpable aún si cabía. Todo ese tiempo que había invertido en intentos frustrados de conquistar a Snape se lo había quitado a Remus: recordó las veces que le prometió ir a verlo a su casa y en último momento se había negado, añadiendo coquetamente que estaba un paso más cerca de su objetivo, las veces que lo había dejado plantado en el callejón Diagon por intentar convencer a Snape de que saliera a comer algo con él y, en general, las veces que había puesto a Snape por delante de Remus. Y entonces, sumido en silencio y culpa, Sirius miró fijamente a través de la lluvia y susurró:

— Remus… Nunca te lo había dicho antes pero… — por un momento le falló la voz. Se estaba poniendo sentimental pensando en todo el mal que le había causado a Remus sin querer, visualizando en su mente el cuerpo putrefacto y lánguido de Snape en una cuneta, mojado por la fría lluvia y taladrándose a sí mismo como si fuera un mantra que tenía que confiar en Dumbledore hasta que todo se resolviera. — Gracias.

— ¿Sirius?

— Gracias. De verdad. — añadió Sirius después de unos segundos de indecisión. Miró de reojo a Remus, que aguardaba en la puerta, impresionado por su confesión. — Y lo siento por haberte dejado tirado todas esas veces. — Lupin sonrió con amabilidad e indulgencia y se acercó hasta Sirius. Le abrazó por detrás, sin presionarle ni obligarle a devolverle el favor.

— ¿Te acuerdas de séptimo curso, Canuto? Cuando James se pasaba el día mirando a Lily y poniéndole sonrisas radiantes y acercándose para ayudarla con los libros o con sus deberes y luego nos venía pidiéndonos nuestros trabajos a última hora porque de tanto ayudar a Lily él no había hecho… ¿Recuerdas cómo te sentías entonces?

— Desplazado. Feliz al mismo tiempo, porque James ya tenía a la chica de sus sueños. Preocupado de que Lily se cansara de él y le rompiera el corazón después de darle tantas esperanzas. — y era cierto: cuando James Potter quería algo, no se cansaba hasta que lo tenía. Y si se lo quitaba otra persona, era capaz de despreciar al objeto de su deseo e incluso pisotearlo de todas las formas que se le ocurrieran, romper todas las barreras que le separaran de su deseo y volver a conseguirlo. Eso es lo que había pasado con Lily, a fin de cuentas: seis años de amor frustrado y, cuando habían conseguido que Snape diera un paso en falso y se apartara de Lily, James jamás había vuelto a dejar que él se acercara a ella. Solía ser así: era la consecuencia directa de haber sido un niño mimado. No sabía cómo enfrentarse a un desaire o una negativa.

— Así me siento yo ahora. — concluyó Remus. — Estás intentando conseguir el amor de Snape: si me pusieras a mí por encima de él, entonces sería yo el que te mataría por ser tan idiota. — Sirius sonrió con una pizca de amargura: Lupin, siempre tan empático, prefería sacrificarse él mismo que dejar que otros perdieran su oportunidad. Sirius se juró a sí mismo que, cuando Remus se fijara en alguien, sería Sirius el que estuviera detrás de él, empujándole a dar el primer paso. — Estáis hechos el uno para el otro, ¿lo sabes?

— ¿Ah, sí? — preguntó Sirius. Cuando consiguiera definitivamente a Snape, Sirius proclamaría su relación a los cuatro vientos. Y que pensaran lo que quisieran, su mejor amigo ya les había dado el beneplácito.

— Sí. Sólo él aguantaría a un cabezota como tú. Y sólo tú aguantarías a un cretino rencoroso como él.

— Eso es lo más bonito que me han dicho en mi vida, Remus. — ironizó Sirius. Se giró y se quedó mirando a su mejor amigo a los ojos con una expresión de seriedad. Remus sonrió, le puso una mano al hombro y le dijo con confianza.

— Todo saldrá bien, Sirius.

— Eso espero.

—**2—**

Y por fin, después de una intensa noche plagada de pesadillas e insomnio, llegó el día. Dumbledore se presentó en Grimmauld Place al caer la tarde con nuevas e interesantes noticias: las elecciones, por fin, se habían fijado para el treintaiuno de Agosto, un día antes del comienzo de curso. Aún más, el Profeta señalaba que en los sondeos realizados, Lucius Malfoy estaba a la cabeza con un cuarenta y dos por ciento de los votantes y Scrmigeour se le acercaba con el treinta y tres por ciento de los votos.

Sirius, sin embargo, no se sentía preocupado. No por las votaciones ni las elecciones ni el próximo Ministro, sino única y exclusivamente por Snape. No había vuelto, como ya era de esperar, y Dumbledore había tardado más de lo previsto en acudir a Grimmauld Place. Sirius llevaba desde el punto de la mañana ataviado con su túnica más cómoda, la capa de viaje y unas cuantas pociones que Snape había hecho con meros propósitos curativos; la espera le estaba matando poco a poco, a pesar de que Remus había estado intentando animarlo de todas formas posibles. Pero, por fin, Dumbledore había venido y el equipo de rescate estaba preparado:

— Por favor, atended. Este traslador —señaló un almohadón rojo de seda suficientemente grande como para que todos pudieran tocarlo. — nos llevará hasta la posición de Severus. Lo prioritario es encontrarlo, pero no dejéis escapar a Malfoy bajo ningún concepto: lo necesitamos a él y a sus esbirros, a todos los que podáis atrapar. El traslador saldrá en 3… — comenzó la cuenta atrás. Rápidamente, el equipo de rescate, entre los que estaban Sirius, Remus, Kingsley, Moody y Tonks, agarró el almohadón. Desde la escalera, Harry le miró: Ginny le cogía de un brazo y Ron del otro, sujetándole para que no intentara unirse al equipo de rescate. —…2… — Harry se removió inquieto y Ginny le susurró algo al oído. Él apartó la vista, dolido con Sirius por no dejar que le acompañara, y Sirius aguantó su reproche. Era lo mejor, y no se lo había dicho Remus, eso era algo que sabía él. Era peligroso y podían hacerle daño; no arriesgaría a Harry por nada del mundo. —…1.

Desaparecieron en un revoltijo de colores y, de repente, Sirius sintió cómo le empujaban a un lado con fuerza y finalmente, caía al suelo. Miró a su alrededor: todos, excepto Dumbledore, estaban en el suelo. Estaban en el patio de una enorme casa asimétrica que parecía caerse a trozos. Delante de ellos y encima de la puerta de la casa ponía en letras góticas: 'Mansión Riddle'. Dumbledore les miró a todos y les apresuró para levantarse, varita en mano.

Cuando entraron en la casa, ya había al menos una docena de encapuchados esperándoles desde el piso superior, preparados para lanzar hechizos. Y Malfoy a la cabeza de todos ellos, con una túnica negra y su eterno bastón de plata. Pero eso no fue lo que preocupó a Sirius, sino el enorme golem de barro que había en frente de ellos. Tenía los puños anormalmente grandes y cerrados y el cuerpo lleno de escrituras que brillaban en la tenue oscuridad. Malfoy les miró y sonrió con arrogancia, antes de dar unos pasos hacia atrás, cubriéndose en la oscuridad.

— No pensé que tardaríais tanto en volver a por vuestro amigo. — comentó Lucius. Sirius sintió en ese momento unas ganas atroces de acusar a Dumbledore por negligencia, pero recordó que tenían que permanecer unidos. — A estas horas, no sé cuánto tiempo más le quedará al _pobre_ Severus. — ironizó. Luego, soltó una carcajada fría, que fue seguida por golpes y ruidos desoladores por parte de sus seguidores.

Y entonces comenzó todo. Los hombres de arriba lanzando hechizos, el golem moviéndose por todo el piso inferior lanzando puñetazos a diestra y siniestra y Dumbledore, de entre todos ellos, era incapaz de frenar al golem. Sirius se centró en los hombres de arriba, sin perder de vista el golem y sus movimientos torpes y patosos.

Acertó a unos cuantos antes de que el golem, en un descuido, le lanzara contra la pared contraria. Sirius gruñó, frotándose el estómago, y volvió a salir a la lucha. No se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente: comenzó a lanzar hechizos a diestra y siniestra, intentando tirar a alguno de los hombres de Malfoy y, finalmente, éste se movió. Con un giro dramático de túnica, Lucius se giró y comenzó a andar hacia el interior de la casa.

Sirius no supo si lo había hecho por verse sobrepasado o por pura arrogancia, pensando que el combate estaba ganado. Sin embargo, tuvo la corazonada de que, si lo seguía, llegaría hasta Severus. Y así hizo: convocó un _Carpe retractum_ y se vio alzado al instante por los aires. Cayó al suelo en un revoltijo de túnica que deshizo rápidamente. Se levantó y pasó por la puerta por la que Malfoy había entrado antes. Alcanzó a verle girar a la derecha, apurado, y Sirius le siguió a la misma velocidad, esperando no ser visto ni oído por el criminal.

Aunque la casa desestructurada no parecía muy grande por fuera, la verdad es que era amplia por dentro: Malfoy bajó las escaleras hasta el sótano, giró a la izquierda y avanzó por el pasillo hasta la última puerta. Sirius, precavido, puso en marcha sus dotes de espía de televisión y comenzó a seguirle lo más sigilosamente que pudo. Y pareció dar sus frutos, puesto que Malfoy no se giró ni una vez a ver si lo seguían. Sirius sonrió tensamente: estaba preocupado por Severus.

Y finalmente, se deslizó por el pasillo oscuro y llegó hasta su destino. Sirius respiró calmadamente unos segundos antes de abrir la puerta metálica de par en par. Y Malfoy estaba allí, esperándolo con una sonrisa perversa y con Severus delante de su cuerpo, como escudo humano. No parecía muy dañado, salvo por las manchas de sangre en su túnica y manos y el profundo corte en la ceja, pero Sirius notó que estaba temblando. ¿Efecto de los cruciatus, tal vez? Esperaba que no, porque los espasmos eran violentos.

— Vaya, pensé que vendría el sucio licántropo, pero ya veo que me equivocaba. El gallardo y galante héroe Sirius Black viene a salvar el día, ¿eh? — se burló Malfoy. Sirius, con la varita preparada, gruñó amenazadoramente. Odiaba cuando Malfoy se ponía a pavonearse delante de los demás. — Tranquilo, tranquilo, te daré el placer de matarte a ti antes que a él. ¡Avada kedavra!

Sirius se lanzó a un lado, esquivando la maldición imperdonable por los pelos, y lanzó un hechizo al techo, intentando que Malfoy soltara a Severus. Así pasó: el techo se derrumbó, Malfoy se echó hacia atrás y Snape saltó hacia delante con la poca fuerza que le quedaba. Sirius le sujetó como pudo mientras la polvareda se extendía por la diminuta habitación. Sin dejar de mirar hacia donde Malfoy debía estar, Sirius arrastró a su compañero de fatigas fuera de la celda. Sin embargo, apenas llevaban unos pasos cuando la inconfundible voz de Malfoy gritó con rabia:

— ¡Sectumsempra! — el rayo rojo cruzó el espacio entre ellos, Sirius agitó su varita, convocando un escudo demasiado tarde y de repente, sólo pudo ver la espalda de Snape. El hechizo se desvió e impactó directamente en el brazo izquierdo del mortífago, que se limitó a gemir de dolor, cayendo al suelo. La sangre no dejaba de salir de los profundos cortes y Sirius comenzó a desesperarse mientras Lucius salía de la polvareda. — Bueno, bueno, al parecer el traidor decidió inmolarse. Un final demasiado bueno para él, supongo; no merecía lástima siquiera.

— ¡Cierra la puta boca, Malfoy! — Sirius le apuntó con la varita y comenzó a lanzarle hechizos, que Malfoy desviaba sin mayor esfuerzo. Estaba desconcentrado y cansado, Lucius le llevaba ventaja en ese terreno. Malfoy lanzó un acertado _expelliarmus_ que le dio en el pecho. Sirius salió volando, con la varita firmemente agarrada, cayendo en el otro extremo del pasillo. Vio a Malfoy pasar por encima de Severus con una mirada de asco al que una vez fuera su amigo y camarada y se acercó hacia él, pasando la salida de la escalera.

Y, desde el suelo y mareado por el golpe en la cabeza, Sirius sólo atinó a moverse hacia atrás, juntar los dedos y rezar a Merlín para que Severus siguiera vivo. Por supuesto, cuando Lucius Malfoy alzó su varita contra él y comenzó a decir las palabras que le matarían, Sirius nunca pensó que Remus aparecería allí y desarmaría a Malfoy con tal maestría.

— Sirius, ¿estás bien?

— Snape, Severus, él… No sé… Remus, toma, ayúdale. — Sirius le lanzó su bolsa de pociones curativas desde el suelo y Lupin fue rápidamente hasta el bulto oscuro que era Snape. Sirius consiguió, después de mucho esfuerzo, acercarse hasta ellos dos.

Se dejó caer a un lado y sujetó la cabeza del caído contra su regazo. Le abrazó débilmente, procurando no entorpecer a Remus en su trabajo ni hacerle más daño a Severus. Y, mientras Lupin susurraba _Eihwaz_, Sirius se dejó llevar por la inconsciencia, deseando poder dar su vida por la de Snape.


	9. Vivo o muerto, pero a tu lado

**Capítulo 9: Vivo o muerto, pero a tu lado.**

—**1—**

Cuando Sirius despertó, lo primero que vio fue el blanco techo del Hospital San Mungo de Heridas Mágicas. Suspiró débilmente, notando la fuerte presión que ejercía la venda sobre su cabeza y la preocupación que tenía: ¿Y Severus? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Estaba vivo o… Se había ido para siempre? No, Sirius agitó la cabeza, se levantó y se apoyó sobre los pies desnudos. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al sentir el tacto frío del suelo con su pie pero lo dejó estar: no se iba a molestar en buscar en esos momentos unas zapatillas que ponerse.

Salió del cubículo rodeado de pantallas blancas y paseó por el pequeño pasillo que dejaban las camillas amontonadas a ambos lados. Todos dormían y Sirius juró haber visto a Tonks con un brazo vendado en la cama de la izquierda. Siguió pasando hasta salir de la sala Trece, sin haber visto rastro de Snape. Fue un alivio encontrarse con Remus de camino a ninguna parte, pues él sí sabía dónde estaba Snape. Después de la monumental bronca que le cayó por no quedarse quieto en su cama, Remus dijo:

— Acaba de salir de la operación. Lo están trayendo ya hacia aquí. — su tono de voz quedo y pesimista hizo que las alarmas de Sirius se encendieran:

— ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Qué tal está? ¿Le ha pasado algo grave?

— No han querido decirme mucho, pero… Bueno, lo más seguro es que pierda el brazo izquierdo por la maldición. De todas formas, lo menos que puede pasarle es que las articulaciones no funcionen bien. Por lo demás, está por ver su salud mental después de lo ocurrido.

— ¿No ha…? ¿No ha despertado todavía? — Remus negó con la cabeza y Sirius bajó la mirada, preocupado. ¿Qué pasaría si perdía el brazo? Le había costado un tiempo entenderlo hasta que había caído en la cuenta de que había sido Dumbledore el que había puesto un Rastro en Snape para tenerle localizado dentro de la Mansión Riddle. Y Snape había admitido que hiciera eso, quizás en pos de un _bien mayor_. Así que, al final, Sirius era el tonto por no haberse dado cuenta de todo antes. Snape había estado dispuesto a morir desde casi el primer momento; recordaba haberlo oído hablar con burla y resignación de su propia muerte.

— No, pero puedes quedarte con él si quieres. Lo están… — volvió a repetir Lupin. Sin embargo, el ascensor enrejado se abrió y por él pasaron dos enfermeros y la camilla en la que llevaban a Snape. Sirius le dejó con la palabra en la boca y salió corriendo hacia Severus.

— ¿Cómo está, señor? — preguntó mirando directamente a Severus. El medimago, un señor mayor y con canas, le apartó a un lado delicadamente antes de continuar su camino. Sirius se acercó sin molestar a ninguno de los servicios del Hospital y caminó junto a la camilla: Snape estaba muy pálido, más incluso de lo habitual, y respiraba superficialmente. Estaba dormido, sedado seguramente.

— Se recuperará. Lo mantendremos en observación tres días más para ver su evolución y mandaremos un psicomago cuando se despierte para evaluar los daños mentales.

Entraron a la sala Trece y dejaron la camilla de Snape en su sitio reservado, corriendo las cortinas de plásticos blanco para darle intimidad al paciente. Los medimagos se marcharon después de que el enfermero le revisara el vendaje de la cabeza a Sirius y le acomodaran en una butaca al lado de la camilla de Snape. Sirius cogió su mano fría y pálida y esperó, cerrando los ojos. No se movería hasta que Snape despertara.

—**2—**

— ¿Así que…? — preguntó Sirius, apoyado en la puerta de su habitación sugerentemente. Snape estaba dentro, más recuperado. Su piel seguía igual de pálida que el día en que salió de la operación, pero cuatro días después, estaba ya recuperado. Los medimagos de San Mungo le habían obligado a guardar reposo, a quedarse en casa sin hacer grandes tareas y a esperar al psciomago que mandarían a por él. Y, por cómo iban las cosas hasta ahora, Sirius podía asegurar que no estaba cumpliendo para nada.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó de malas formas Snape. Su brazo estaba vendado, en cabestrillo y bien sujeto a su pecho: no tenía mucha esperanza en volver a moverlo. Cogió su siguiente camisa y la metió como pudo en la maleta de viaje cuadrada.

— ¿Te vas? — preguntó por enésima vez Sirius. Apoyó su cabeza contra el dintel de la puerta, esta vez sin intentar parecer sensual. Sólo se sentía terriblemente vacío de pensar que Snape se iba. Hacía un tiempo, habría festejado, recordó Sirius. — ¿De verdad?

— De verdad. ¿Qué te importa, de todas formas? — en su tono de voz no había rencor ni odio, sólo una neutralidad pasmosa. Sirius calmó sus miedos y, antes de que pudiera callarse sus idioteces para sí mismo, comentó en un susurro:

— Tú me importas. — Snape dejó la camisa suspendida en el aire: no se esperaba esa confesión. Sirius, viendo solamente su nuca, se armó de valor y repitió más fuerte. — Tú me importas. De verdad.

— ¿De verdad? — preguntó Snape en un murmullo. Sirius se acercó por su espalda, le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y cogió la camisa con el otro. La dejó lentamente en la maleta; al fin y al cabo, es lo que Severus quería. — ¿No mientes?

— No, no miento. Me importas. — comentó quedamente Sirius apoyando su frente contra la espalda del otro. — Siento no habértelo dicho antes; quizás entonces no habría pasado todo esto.

— Lupin tenía razón, entonces. Cuando me dijo que tú no me odiabas. — le recordó. Sirius asintió desde su posición y Snape se deshizo de su abrazo y le miró de frente: se veía extraño sin esa mirada fría tan habitual en él. Ahora, simplemente le miraba: sin odio ni rencor, pero tampoco con amor. Sólo una mirada.

— No quiero que te vayas. No ahora, que te he dicho lo que escondía. — protestó débilmente Sirius. Le cogió de la mano buena y Snape bajó la vista por un momento: parecía frustrado y lleno de culpas.

— No va a volver a moverse, ¿lo sabes, no? — preguntó, mirando su brazo. Sirius le sonrió, intentando quitarle hierro al asunto y cogió con su mano la flácida de él. Por un momento se miraron y luego Severus susurró. — Te siento.

— Te… te…. Quiero. — murmuró finalmente Sirius con la cara roja. Era la primera vez que le costaba tanto decir esas palabras; quizás porque era la primera vez que sentía lo que esas palabras significaban verdaderamente. Severus sonrió lentamente, sus ojos por fin parecían mostrar algo de calidez. — No te vayas. — volvió a repetir.

— Ven conmigo, entonces. Sólo será un tiempo: unas vacaciones en algún lugar donde nadie nos conozca ni nos puedan seguir. — Sirius sonrió, viéndose incluido en el plan de Severus y, después de unos instantes, asintió con la cabeza. Estaría bien tomarse unas vacaciones, salir del cuchitril de malos recuerdos en el que ambos llevaban años encerrados y ventilarse un poco. Sirius sonrió y se acercó con lentitud a Severus para besarlo: todo estaba bien ahora.


	10. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Harry trató de calmarse. Inspiró, espiró, inspiró, espiró y repitió al menos unas cuatro veces más. Luego, mientras se frotaba las manos contra la tela del pantalón para quitarse el sudor de las palmas, comenzó a caminar arriba y debajo de la cocina de Grimmauld Place. Esperaba a Remus, esperaba que tío Remus dijera algo, le tranquilizara y se hiciera cargo del asunto — problema, mejor dicho.

Después de dos interminables minutos, la chimenea se encendió en llamas verdes, chisporroteó débilmente y una enorme llama dejó paso a Remus Lupin. Harry le miró con los ojos verdes teñidos de un sentimiento intenso y se abalanzó contra él. Lupin sintió escalofriantemente cerca las llamas del pequeño fuego y en seguida cogió a Harry de los brazos y lo llevó hasta la silla más cercana:

— ¿Qué ha dicho Dumbledore? — preguntó Harry insistentemente. Una sola mirada de Remus bastó para saber la respuesta:

— No sabe dónde están. No había carta, ni nota, ni nada. — Remus suspiró viendo al hijo de James Potter retorcerse en su sitio de puro nervio y juró que los desollaría vivos. ¿Cómo se podía ser tan — Tan irresponsable?

Recordó todo lo que había pasado hasta llegado ese momento crítico en la cocina de Grimmauld Place. La misma noche del ataque a la Mansión Riddle, Remus había conseguido hablar con Dumbledore. Éste le había contado todo lo que había pasado en la planta baja: cómo habían acabado entre todos con el golem, la repentina aparición de los oficiales del Ministerio con Scrimgeour a la cabeza, la captura de Lucius Malfoy por Madame Bones.

Lo demás, no había podido presenciarlo, estando tan ocupado como estaba en conseguir que Sirius comiera algo y se despegara por un momento del lado de Snape, en San Mungo. Remus, por haber participado tan activamente en la captura del peligroso criminal Lucius Malfoy, había recibido la carta del Ministerio para acudir al Juicio que le harían unos días después. Ni Sirius ni Snape la habían recibido; Lupin todavía recordaba el sentimiento de injusticia que había albergado en ese momento, dado que ellos dos habían hecho bastante más que Remus para atraparle, pero sin embargo el Ministerio no confiaba en sus declaraciones lo suficiente. ¿Por qué, porque Sirius había estado en Azkaban y Snape había sido mortífago? Era estúpido.

Pero los otros dos parecían bastante contentos por no tener que ir al Juicio. Esa era la primera vez que los vio a los dos tan silenciosos: Snape parecía, por alguna razón, un poco avergonzado, y Sirius intentaba ayudarle en todo lo posible, acercándole la bandeja de comida o cortando la carne por él. Incluso — incluso, cuando los sanadores le habían dicho a Snape que el brazo no volvería a moverse, Sirius le había consolado tímidamente y Snape se había dejado hacer.

Snape había vuelto a su ser un día después, con la visita de Dumbledore. El anciano director había empezado disculpándose y dándole sus condolencias y cuando Remus había vuelto a ver a Sirius, Snape se estaba desgarrando la voz gritándole a Dumbledore lo mucho que lo odiaba. Y Sirius, increíblemente, estaba allí, al lado de Snape, dándole su apoyo.

Después de esa repentina explosión de ira, calmada por los medimagos con una poción tranquilizante, Dumbledore no había vuelto por allí y Snape se había vuelto a sumergir en su aparente letargo, si hablar con nadie. Menos con Sirius, con Sirius sí hablaba un poco. Remus había sonreído entonces, pensando en los pasos de gigante que había dado Sirius en su intento de acercarse a Snape.

El día del Juicio, sin embargo, había sido un día gris. Harry, — que debía ir al Juicio por orden del Ministerio,— y Remus, que había sido llamado a declarar, habían acabado en la sala del juzgado. El Juicio contra Lucius Malfoy había empezado tarde y se había prolongado durante horas. La sentencia final, sin embargo, hacía válida la espera: cadena perpetua en Azkaban.

Remus había sentido una punzada de culpa al ver a la mujer y al hijo de Malfoy salir de la sala con la cara gacha, pero había intentado apartarlo de su mente. Sin embargo, todo el asunto se había quedado relegado a un segundo plano al llegar a Grimmauld Place, 12: la casa estaba vacía, sin rastro de Snape o Sirius. La totalidad de la ropa del primero y una buena parte de la del segundo habían desaparecido y Remus, siempre sabio y paciente, había decidido esperar esa noche a que volvieran.

Pero no habían vuelto. Harry se había puesto hecho un manojo de nervios y al día siguiente le había mandado a ver a Dumbledore mientras él buscaba por la casa alguna carta o nota que les dijera que estaban a salvo, bien. Pero ni Dumbledore tenía idea de adónde habían ido, ni Harry había encontrado una nota.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Y si les han hecho daño? — preguntó Harry de nuevo, poniéndose en el peor de los casos. Remus inspiró: ¿de verdad creía que les habían secuestrado? A sus ojos, era obvio que esos dos se habían ido juntos a pasar la luna de miel y no habían avisado a nadie. Era algo mucho más acorde a la personalidad de Sirius que a la de Snape, así que seguramente habría sido idea de Sirius el largarse improvisadamente.

— No te preocupes, seguro que están bien. — Remus sonrió despreocupado y, antes de que Harry pudiera continuar preguntando histéricamente, escuchó un golpeteo en la ventana. Rápidamente miró la lechuza pequeña apoyada en el marco de la ventana y la dejó pasar, cogiendo la carta que traía al vuelo. El pájaro ululó, volando por la habitación hasta la repisa encima de la chimenea, alimentándose del calor que escupía el fuego. — Una carta, al fin. — sonrió Remus. Harry se abalanzó para cogerla, y Lupin consiguió calmarlo para abrir la carta y leerla.

Después de unos segundos de lectura, Remus comenzó a reír y Harry le quitó la carta, que cayó al suelo, debido a los nervios del joven. La recogió y la volvió a abrir, respirando profundamente. Era la letra de Sirius, apretujada y apresurada, casi temblorosa por la prisa que llevaba al escribirla. Harry la leyó un par de veces mientras Remus comenzaba a preparar el té de la mañana. Sirvió dos tazas, una para Harry y otra para él, antes de que Harry preguntara extrañado:

— ¿Qué significa la última línea?

— Léemelo, anda. — le pidió Remus, mientras se echaba dos cucharadas de azúcar en su té. Harry lo miró y volvió los ojos a la carta:

— _Posdata: ¡Misión cumplida, Lunático!_ — Remus comenzó a reír, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para avisar a Harry que Sirius y Snape estaban saliendo. ¡Cómo odiaba a Sirius por dejarlo a él solo con ese — _su _marrón!

* * *

**Bueno, y hasta aquí llega la historia. Tanto si te ha gustado como si ves algún error o algo que podría expresarse de una forma más correcta a tu parecer (hay ciertas expresiones que me chirrian al oído XD), ¡ya sabes donde está el botón de review!**

**Gracias por leer, comentar, no comentar, agregar a favoritos o darle al follow.  
**


End file.
